Playing God and the Vampire of the Odd
by dreaminspired
Summary: We were killing the planet. So the Volturi ordered death for most of mankind. I expected Edward to take my life when we first met, not guard over it. It was the beginning of many shocking events. Post-apocalyptic tale; full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**** -** Everything changed the day Bella moved to Forks. The Volturi passed a law, permitting vampires to kill in the open. One year later, forcefully separated from Charlie, Bella strives to reach Washington and hopefully reunite with her father. Instead, she meets the Cullens and learns something valuable - not all vampires are monsters. Carlisle, having interfered with Aro's plans, is given a month to change his ways or face judgement. When the world grows darkest yet, the brightest hope gives greeting..

**Disclaimer****:** Twilight is the creation of Stephenie Meyer. I am simply borrowing her characters.

* * *

**Edgar Allen Poe never had to deal with this..**

* * *

_AngelaWeberIloveyouI'llfindyou!~BenCheney_

I permitted my eyes to close with a soft sigh, leaning back against the wall. And for the first time in too long - I smiled. My nose burned, yet I welcomed the few impending tears as my reasons for crying and smiling corresponded.

Good for you, Ben Cheney.. whoever you are. I hope you save her.

The note; tiny handwriting on a gum wrapper which had slipped from a book I'd observed peeking through the rubble of my current 'hotel' (I think this was once a city bank) had reanimated my own determination to find Charlie. If I woke up tomorrow. One thing at a time.

I was grateful to have found a book. It smelt like another age, free from my hellish reality. Sitting open on my lap, nearly detached of its binding, I noticed the cover was missing. But as I scooped it up and inaudibly mouthed the first sentence, I knew at once who's world I was about to enter. For a style that used to sadden me, it now rivaled the telltale work of a jester.

"Your misery is laughable compared to mine, Poe." I chuckled with disdain, then instantly covered my mouth as every cell within my body quailed. I shouldn't be talking aloud.. although, glancing from the single standing wall I'd perched myself against, there was no arguing my name wasn't Sore Thumb.

But daylight was saying goodnight. I'd little choice. A broken business lamp sat to the left of me, the green glass responding to a setting sun. I playfully tugged on the beaded cord before returning to the pages of my temporary escape, again mouthing the words in silence.

"_As soon as I sufficiently recovered my senses to comprehend the terrific predicament in which I stood or rather hung.." _

Uh-oh, not this story. But I persevered, slumping downward. These busted bricks were really beginning to annoy my lack of a rear.

"_...for a long time I exerted myself in vain. Either the fool could not, or the villain would not perceive me."_

I pressed my free arm over my stomach, flexing the muscles in my attempt to mute a hunger growl.

"_I was soon upon the point of resigning myself to my fate, and dropping quietly into the sea_.."

It was getting harder to depict the typed lettering. The sky caught my attention, yellow and orange blown out like a candle flame. Only red left, with blue-black to follow. I returned to my script, cherishing the final moments of sight.

There was a sudden noise - like rock hitting stone. My eyes shot east, nerves jolting the next sentence into spoken words. _**"Looking up, I perceived the angel of the odd."**_

And there he stood - the length of a room from me - watching with pale arms folded as though he were playing along with the story. But he was no angel. And as the breeze whispered a swift death sentence, blowing my scent toward him, I wasn't surprised when the next second had me also standing, frozen against the wall.

I peered up at the sky, trying to detach myself, but could feel one hand supporting the back of my head while the other gripped my wrist with absolute authority. A strong set of teeth sat idle against the pulse of my throat.

I wasn't experiencing pain..

The second endured forever, long enough for me to lift my thoughts out of the sand. Something was wrong. Why wasn't he breaking the skin? What was he waiting for? I tried to glance down at the green lamp, imagining I could raise it up with my foot like a GO sign.

"I'm sorry." Cool breath tickled my neck. He said it akin to someone who nearly forgot to pray before eating dinner. Was he apologizing for drawing this out? Just then, I realized my stomach had been making noises and briefly considered whether the grumbling had placed a spell over him.

He let me go and took a step back, trapping my eyes with his. I could see the obvious thirst saturating the surface of his orbs. But I was staring into two depthless, butterscotch pools, swimming with so many emotions.

My own feelings were undergoing a state of metamorphose, fear transforming into curiosity. It was overwhelming. I strangely _wanted_ my potential killer to remain that close to me until I'd deduced everything I saw in his eyes.

I didn't get a chance to stupidly ask the vampire if he'd stay. He withdrew then, vanishing from sight. And I was alone again, surrounded by darkness. Beginning to loathe the brick rubble below me as I fainted.

* * *

"..I was lip reading while I watched her, but I couldn't hear even one single verse from the girl's mind."

"That's very interesting."

I opened my eyes to a bright and unfamiliar room - instantly confused. One entire wall was made of two glass windows, allowing the gazer a view to cloud cover over a spruce forest. The other walls were coated white and decorated with aged paintings. I was lying on the most cozy brown leather sofa, a thick beige comforter spread on top of me.

Were I not weary of my current setting, I might have confessed how much I was craving hot cocoa and a good book to top things off.

"Her driver's license identifies her as Isabella Swan. I'm most certain this is the Chief's daughter."

"Their eyes are indistinguishable. It's a pity all of Fork's residents have scattered, else we could return her to her father's care."

At the least, I'd break my back were I to leap from the window.

"So eager to have her out of sight?" There was a pause in the conversation just outside my room. The door simply wouldn't do. Escape appeared daunting, for now.

"Carlisle, you hold far too much confidence in me. The way I reacted to her was inexcusable."

"I disagree. You behaved with unrivaled constraint... but I sense our patient is awake. Won't you see if the kitchen has something suitable for her to eat?"

"Yes - as I recall, she's starving. I'll be leaving afterward."

"Edward.."

There was a gentle knock then, followed with the soothing tone I'd been aware of since I'd woken. Every vampire possessed perfectly tuned vocal chords, just like the siren luring mariners to their deaths.

"Miss Swan, my name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. May I come in?" That was polite.

"Sh-sure."

The door quietly opened. A statuesque young man came forward, skin matching the walls. Beneath two impeccable lids, lurked the same topaz as the boy who'd all but claimed my life, only his hair was gold instead of bronze.

He moved human speed across the floor, symbolic to a child sauntering near a wild rabbit in the hopes of befriending it. Taking a seat with crowned poise on a brown leather chair, mate to the sofa I was now sitting up on, he folded his palms over the chiseled stomach his black fitted sweater was failing to humble.

"How are you feeling? I do hope you found your makeshift bed agreeable." Perhaps these vampires were more thoughtful and appreciative than others, putting their prey at ease prior to killing them. Or it really was a vampire's way of saying thanks before dinner.

"Yesterday I was in Idaho."

"Yes, Edward brought you to our home for an unannounced doctor's visit. But I believe you're already familiar with this town." He smiled warmly at me then, an indirect challenge to my defense system. I retaliated.

"When do you intend to eat me?"

The vampire exhaled and closed his eyes, as though my remark had suddenly knocked the wind out of his conscience.

"Miss Swan... I willingly sympathize with your prejudice and in no way expect you to trust me without fair reason. More so, I'm rather fond of earning one's credence before they would blindly commit to such a notion." He paused. "May I ask what the verdict is for tomato soup?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: **Stephenie's sandbox. I'm just playing with her toys.

* * *

The day had been enlightening. I'd learned about Dr. Cullen and his family of gentle predators, how they'd lived as civilians among the people of Forks before everything changed. Carlisle and Charlie were well acquainted. I imagined the doctor's expertise had earned him a meritorious reputation, especially with a police chief who abhorred helplessly watching those in pain.

Although..

"_I'll take the messiest car accident over a bloodless corpse any day."_ The memory of my father's discordant observation made my stomach turn.

"We were to meet up at the police station, if one lost the other. Charlie wanted me to hang around Forks until the first snowfall, and then move on." It was dangerous for a human to loiter for any length of time.

Dr. Cullen had inquired about my year and I'd omitted entire chapters from my story. But I knew he wouldn't prod. As for the state of the world - "Our royal vampire coven made a **serious** lapse in judgement. We are doing all we can to counteract their resolution."

What pink elephant in the room?

"I'm afraid I must leave tonight, Miss Swan, but our home is your home. Edward will be your guardian until-"

"Edward?" I interrupted. "I thought he left." Earlier, the one who'd made tomato soup for me failed to present himself. Carlisle had discovered a mahogany tray abandoned by the foot of the door, supporting my meal.

"I suspect he went hunting. I'll talk to him before I go."

"Just Edward and I are staying here?"

The father figure chuckled. "My paradox enthusiasts are spread across the globe. If your worries concern that of prudence, I assure you Edward is an upright gentleman. As far as virtue, he's unswerving."

I was only wondering whether the others would pop by the house. My countenance waved a white flag at my childish mortification. "No worries!"

Content with that, Carlisle rose from his chair, extending a pallid hand to shake mine. "It has been a pleasure meeting you, Isabella. And I'll promise this - the earth WILL improve for man."

"Please," I smiled. "Call me Bella."

* * *

I had taken showers where I could. But a carefree soak in a steamy tub full of bubbles..

"YAY!" I exclaimed upon hitting the bathroom lights, gaping with astonishment at the resplendence before me - a perfectly elegant toilet(!) next to a free standing sink, a fog glass shower toward the left kiddie cornered a fog glass closet and - over a marble floor, the most inviting vintage bathtub. A wide, deep base augmented the white porcelain with brass claws. I was all too happy to slide across the tiles and start the faucet.

I left the tub unplugged for the moment as I peeked inside the closet, hoping to find some bath products.

"DOUBLE YAY!"

Shampoo, shaving gel, tooth paste, body wash, fresh loofahs, deodorant; everything I could possibly need or want was available. Hanging on a rack were plush white robes with matching slippers. A mini skyscraper of Egyptian cotton towels and wash cloths pervaded the remaining space.

I felt like a little princess; Sara Crewe about to get arrested over Miss Minchin's false accusation.

Seizing hold of some shampoo and conditioner, I quickly washed my hair over the hot water before covering the drain, letting a little bubble bath goo to the bottom. I scrubbed my face and teeth as I waited for the tub to fill.

It was beginning to hit me. Easing into the tonic, a bubble which had burst so many times began to reshape around my presence.

These vampires were _noble_. I could rest my head tonight without wondering if I'd wake up to find my life force percolating into someone's appetite. And most importantly, I was in Forks, the very place I'd wished to arrive at. I would head for the police station at dawn. Carlisle had given me easy directions.

An hour fled before the water began to cool and I was barely awake to notice. I pulled the plug. The room on the left wing contained a bed, I had been told. A warm bed with satin sheets and buoyant pillows.

I fell asleep upon contact.

"_MOM!"_ _There was a vulgar taste in the back of my throat._ _Charlie held my horrified frame in a strong embrace, unfisting one of his hands so he could shield my view."I'll take the messiest car accident over a bloodless corpse any day," he dryly managed under his breath._

_I was beginning to hyperventilate. The next sentence sounded louder, meant to be heard. "Go outside, Bells. Let me take care of your mother." I stumbled off just in time to fall to my knees and violently hurl._

* * *

**^_^ check out the song I composed for this story, found at ****reverbnation**** under the band entitled ****ALumInum VoyagE **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**** -** Steph owns, not I.

* * *

Another cloudy day, and what I saw out the window appeared nimbus.

The satin sheets were spread haphazardly across the bed. Sitting up, I rubbed my tear-burned eyes.

I'd had that dream again.

While it felt intrusive fumbling through someone's closet and wearing their clothes, the vampire named Alice and I were about the same size. Much to my embarrassment, I couldn't find anything other than lingerie for undergarments. No wasting time. I slipped into a black lacy thong and matching bra before covering the evidence with a pair of jeans and a green sweater.

Carlisle had instructed me to go west, following the road. It would take roughly three hours of hiking until I got into town. Out of habit, I kept hidden in the mossy woodland, moving parallel with the pavement.

Something caught my attention there. Standing tall over the spruce forest was a red cedar with initials carved into it. I peered closer and studied the engraving.

**J.H.**

**A.C.**

**Forever**

It was preposterously well written. My fingers traced the lettering, enchanted in the most dismal way.

I'd neglected to date. I never gushed over boys the way most girls my age did. But somehow perceiving the expression of love on that ancient tree made me feel hollow inside, like something vital was missing and I'd only discerned at that very moment what it was.

"Wha- a human being!" I whipped around. A man in his early twenties was standing one meter from me.

I couldn't believe I hadn't heard him!

My eyes conducted a quick scan. Anxious stance. Fervent eyes. No visible weaponry. There was little else to note other than the blatant fact that he was filthy and ragged. Needed a shave, needed a shower. But who wasn't destitute in this world now?

"I suppose there's a ratio of ten panda bears for every living person." I joked, mostly for my own sake.

He smiled wide. "You got any food?" Whoops. I had been so resolutely focused, I hadn't even packed water.

"No, sorry."

"That's okay. I'll settle for a quick screw." My body froze as my mind registered what he'd suggested.

"Uh, n-no thank you." I managed to blurt out.

"Wasn't asking for permission." His smirk casting ridicule. My heart sped up. He was too close and I had nothing but my bare hands to fight with.

As he took a step forward, I automatically retreated, tripping over a log and tumbling backward, hitting my head with a resounding thud.

Although I never outgrew my clumsiness, I reacted quickly, disregarding the throb from my skull and scrambling to run off. But he already had me. The pauper secured my legs to the ground using his own; one hand pinned both my wrists above my head.

"Please don't!" I yelled. He put his other hand over my mouth.

"SHH!.. you don't want _them_ to hear, do you? I'll cut your ankles and leave you as a snack unless you shut up and take it." His hand moved to the sweater I'd borrowed, ripping fabric clear down to my belly button. I shut my eyes, desperate to fade into the world of a book, any story, even Poe's Angel of the Odd if it took my mind away from this place!

Then I heard a whoosh and the heavy weight over me ceased. I looked just in time to watch my attacker thrown ten feet into a shallow mud pond. Some figure was crouched cat-like beside me; a quiet and terrifying snarl resonating from deep within his chest.

"Tomato soup provider.." I squeaked out, dumbfounded, but his focus was on the man, his eyes seething like two ocher flames beneath amber. I had never seen a creature so beautiful in my life.

"Ah, you busted my leg, you baste- oh shit, OH SHIT! IT'S ONE OF THEM!" The vampire rose and began to casually stalk toward him, a cat keen on playing cruel with it's injured quarry.

The guy was scum, but I couldn't let him get killed. I had promised myself no matter what became of my life, I wouldn't alter my conscience. "Edward," I protested. He actually stopped, allowing the man to limp off into the woods.

Edward turned his head to the side then, catching my eyes with his peripherally. I could feel the electric rush pulsing through his icy form, the complexity overwhelming, same as the first time we'd met. Emboldened hunger... rage, indecision, guilt - that emotion must have sprung from Carlisle's request to watch over me.. worry, compassion - was I imagining the last two?

Edward's gaze dropped, briefly examining my body before he quickly looked away. I suddenly recalled the lacy black bra and realized I was unintentionally modeling it. My cheeks invented a new shade of red.

"Are you hurt at all," he asked as he removed his charcoal sweater, handing it over without facing me.

"Thank you. I'm quite well enough to keep going," I assured the vampire as I threw his shirt over my head. "Your conservative effort to release that toad back into his muddy habitat is commendable." I attempted to make light of what was sure to haunt my dreams.

He stiffened. "You're heading back to the house now." Edward turned around to meet my gaze with authority.

"I have to get to the police-"

"I already checked there as well as Charlie's place of residence. No one's been around for months."

"I have to see for mysel-"

"The rain will pour down and you're hardly dressed for the weather."

"I'm going to the police station!" I vociferated in desperation. His mouth parted, preparing to scold or reason with me, but I held my ground.

Edward studied my eyes until he closed his own in defeat, irritation sweeping across his features.

* * *

We walked in silence. Edward had slowed his gait to match my speed, always tarrying upwind.

I was feeling very strange, having a vampire as a gallant cavalier. _'My paradox enthusiasts..'_ A soft giggle slipped from my throat.

"What's funny?" He asked, seemingly uninterested.

"Nothing."

"I'd heard from Carlisle you had gone to stay with your father last year.. and you'd been in Forks all but one day when everything happened."

"Yes."

He paused, inhaling away from me. "So that means, if your life hadn't been interrupted, you would have attended high school in Forks?"

I nodded my head. He didn't have to look at me to know I'd done so. Edward chuckled, but his eyes were serious.

"What's funny?" I asked.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

* * *

**Thankies for the reviews! Be it constructive criticism or praise, your comments keep me going :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Author's dream -** Four years ago, I had this dream about vampires. They took over the earth, and their hunger had nearly wiped our existence off the face of the planet. They also built houses resembling the cartoon Jetson's home. You know, like a capsule with a long stem. I had somehow managed to evade vampires, until one (who looked like a younger Hugh Jackman) caught me and took me home. Instead of killing me... I was employed as his maid, LOL!**

**Disclaimer** - Steph owns, not I.

* * *

_I run off where the drifts get deeper._

_Sleeping Beauty trips me with a frown._

_I hear a voice, "You must learn to stand up for yourself,_

_cause I can't always be around." _- Tori Amos 'Winter'

* * *

He was right. Time had modified Charlie's office into central dust headquarters. Chairs and desks were overturned. Papers dispersed everywhere. I tacked a note to the wall, telling him where to find me before leaving the station.

"Can I go home too?" I implored, smiling sheepishly at his curt nod.

Dense fog had billowed around Forks by then. The overcast was beginning to darken, noon or not. I was paying the utmost attention to where I was stepping, but our silence had become, like the fog, too thick for me to bear.

"Carlisle wouldn't give much away. Is it a secret.. the reasoning behind the state of the world?"

"We were all brought into conflict, but Carlisle - he's very sensitive. It has truly pained him to watch mankind plummet so disgracefully."

"Would you tell me?" I glanced up, hopeful.

The vampire hesitated. "Very well, perhaps it's a good distraction. By the way, your left foot is about to step into a muddy hole, Bella."

Edward described the Volturi, the royal coven Carlisle spoke of. Evidently, vampires had lived in the shadows for centuries. Only now, a law was passed permitting them to kill in the open.

"But why would they suddenly change their minds? That's outright chaos!"

"I assure you, there's nothing impulsive about it. Every move they've ever made has been well contrived."

My brows knit together. "I don't understand."

"Watch out for that log. We haven't met with them yet. And considering how positively vain it would be at this point, we're hoping not to for quite a while. But what we have been doing, is binding agreements with other vampires. There's a mixture of response toward this new law. Some have embraced it, while others preferred the shadows. So we're speaking to all we find, asking they temporarily withhold from human blood."

"Wow." I was impressed.

Edward stared at me, the corners of his perfect mouth turning faintly upward. "It's not enough though."

I grinned in response. "Sounds like you've something up your sleeve."

"Well, possibly. Alice has been having visions of a new vampire. He's very special, but sadly favors this post-apocalyptic age. We are hoping he'll renegade. Otherwise.."

We'd reached Charlie's house by then. The door was missing. Some of the windows were broken into. I shouldn't have been surprised. I had seen many homes like this. People would loot, driven by hunger or cold.

There was no doubt in my mind the kitchen had been fully ransacked, but I checked regardless.

"Here's something you won't have to look for." Edward carefully tossed a Twinkie my way. I held out my hands to catch it, but the package bounced off my fingertips. He refrained an incredulous laugh as I blushed.

My hand felt around inside a lower cupboard until I touched something made of glass. I pulled out the object and huffed with astonishment at the unopened bottle of Merlot staring back at me.

"Charlie never liked wine. Renee did. This must be as old as I am." I sat on the floor, examining my new treasure as I bit into the Twinkie, masking my unsettlement. Heavy rain dispersed from the clouds then. Edward stood statuesque, attentively patient.. but I could sense him analyzing me. I exhaled softly.

"A month ago, my dad and I were caught in a mass of panic. We had been hiding within a party of refugees when two vampires sniffed us out. We tried to keep together, but.. I went back and searched for him after it was over." There had been nothing but lifeless bodies. Water was beginning to leak into the house.

Edward gazed sharply out the window. "Let's bring the wine with us. I'm betting Charlie will welcome something for celebration once you two are together again." He gave me a reassuring smile, though it only served to induce guilt.

I stared at the floor. "You don't have to look after me, Edward. I'm very grateful - but surely you must be anxious to leave Forks."

Silence filled the room; that same indecision haunted his countenance.

"Carlisle assigned me to you. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Despite the best efforts of my newly acquired, dilapidated umbrella, I was soaked to the bone by the time we found our way onto Cullen soil. Edward generously offered to cook spaghetti for me while I peeled off my wet clothes in exchange for dry apparel.

I followed the smell of food to the table where a large heaping plate was waiting for me. The vampire sat on the other side, his eyes overt with amusement.

"Thank you for today, Edward." I said between bites.

"On the contrary, I am indebted to you. I might have killed that young man had your voice not proved a distraction." The way he spoke those words moved me to peer up at him then and honestly study his face for the first time.

Vampires had dazzled me.. in the beginning. But after so many innocent people lost their lives, I **detested** their ethereal-like beauty. Monsters. Murderers.

But Carlisle was different. And Edward..

He also displayed fruitage of an unconventional sort. Underneath his flawless skin and chiseled muscles, behind the esteemed features and bronze tussled hair.. and those depthless, butterscotch pools. Was a remarkably good person. Someone worthy of their own unmistakable pulchritude.

I was in awe now, just as I had been this morning.

A lightning strike pulled my head from the figurative clouds to the boisterously real ones. Edward flashed me the most breathtaking crooked smile. "Hither to, little human. I have something to show you."

Without turning on the lights, he led me into a room exhibiting a baby grand. I was instructed to sit on a plush white sofa, one I suspected would try to hold me captive. A burgundy throw had been tossed over the side of it. I wrapped the material around me before plopping down. Another lightning strike, only this time I witnessed its reflection off the ebony surface of the piano.

"I'll be your entertainment for tonight, Miss." Edward grinned, his nimble fingers placed over the keys. "Any requests?"

Renee had gone through a Tori Amos phase years ago. While she'd moved on to other artists, I remained loyal.

"Do you know 'Winter' - by Tori Amos?"

His first taste of notes verified this. I leaned back as the lyrics played in my head. The rolling thunder served for percussion and bass. I stared out the window and was swept away by the falling sea, waves of sound crashing against me, dragging me into the abyss.

And I was forced to feel. The battered shield tore away from my desperate grip, plucking the numb restraint from my heart. The music stopped.

"Bella." I couldn't see his eyes. It was too dark.

"You play splendidly.." I tried to say, still the words came out like a choked whisper. _Not this._ I wiped my face with the back of my hand, but the stubborn torrent refused to let up.

"Come here." A gentle tone overlaying a firm command. Edward's arms were open, suggesting his willingness to hold me.

Predator consoling prey? I'd meant to laugh, but again the sound contorted, now as a childish cry of pain.

And there was nothing left to do but run to the siren's call.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****:** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

'.._His hand gripped my wrist with absolute authority while the other supported the back of my head. I was going to die. But then he whispered into my ear. _

"_I'll give you something to remember me by." I shivered in response as he brought his lips just below my lobe, trailing hungry kisses down to my heart. I demurely attempted to pull away from him. His eyes met mine with a fire that froze me in place as his arms became like iron bars around me. Then he bit down and I gasped-'_

"Bella! You're having a bad dream - wake up!"

"Mm, no I wasn't." I stirred within the cold arms wrapped securely around me. My body's movement caused the burgundy throw to partially slide off and sweep against the floor.

"You.. weren't?"

There are no consequences in dreams. In the realm between sleep and consciousness, one would believe they're not susceptible for what they say or do. Reality consisted of harsher rules.

Had I been talking in my sleep? Oh god, I didn't want to open my eyes. I'm sure he's perturbed with the thought of a lowly human dreaming shameful things about him. This ordinary girl he was forced to babysit, when the whole world needed him. But he had comforted me last night..

My eyes shot open as a marble hand brushed my cheek before cupping the side of my face. I was staring into the same smoldering eyes I had dreamt of. My pulse quickened, and as surely as I had forgotten to breath, my mouth parting to take in more oxygen - his eyes were drawn to the action, now focused on my lips. Cool fingers slid back and tangled with my hair as he cautiously lowered his head, until his perfect lips were a mere inch from mine. His smell was intoxicating. This was unbearable. This was Utopia!

"ACHOO!" Great. I'd managed to catch cold. At least I hadn't sneezed any gross substances on him.

Edward's angelic face moved away from mine, sighing with some sort of irritation. He carefully sat me on the piano bench as he rose, walking to gaze out the window.

"I shouldn't have held you all night. This is what I get for rash behavior." Somehow, these words pricked my feelings.

"Take that back!" I exclaimed. Then my face cringed in horror. "I mean.. please don't say that."

Edward stood in silence for several minutes. I was staring at the reflection of his face in the windowpane; brows furrowed, jaw set, his mouth a grim line. And his eyes.. those intense orbs enigmatically at war. Every now and then they would widen, as though his thoughts had just suggested something the rest of his mind found outrageous.

I saw his reflected mouth open.

"If you're to stay here, there are house rules you must abide by. First, you are no longer allowed to keep your suffering entirely to yourself. You will be punished if you hide that much pain again. Second, for the duration of this little sickness - you will be staying indoors, where you must try to let go of your worries and have some fun. Or you will be punished. Are we clear?"

"I don't really know how to have fun anymore, Edward."

He turned around and gave me the most dazzling crooked smile. "We shall see."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer__:_** Twilight is the creation of Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.

* * *

"Thirty-one grams of sugar? Why not call it Mountain Death!" Edward had been fuming in the kitchen all morning while I'd surveyed their towering dvd selection - step one of making Bella happy project. A dark grey comforter had been laid out on the livingroom couch, aside from Kleenex boxes and cough drops.

"And these Hostess cupcakes, utterly devoid of nutrients! I may as well serve you the cardboard box they're packaged in!" A growl of annoyance escaped his mouth. "What you need are vegetables. And protein."

"Those are hardly staples for me anymore," I reminded him.

"I beg to differ," he retorted. "Continue browsing our motion pictures, I'll be back by tonight."

I would much rather have read a book. Movies were fun to watch, once upon a time. But I was afraid I would see the actors and think - they're dead now. Some vampire killed them.

I slumped back onto the couch; my eyes indolently beheld the shelf which displayed hundreds of dvds. The Cullens assumed various tastes. Carlisle had shown me a photo of his family. Of course, they were all remarkably handsome.. but individuals, unique one from the other.

My gaze dropped to an acrylic glass case, and I found myself transfixed. Pandora's Box? No, that box had already been opened. I rose from the couch to investigate. There were over a dozen dvds inside and the second I picked one up, I realized why they had been isolated from the others.

"A Cullen Remake of The Sixth Sense." Oh dear, had they really gone and done this? I pulled out another disc. "A Cullen Remake of Newsies." My mouth twitched against my polite effort to remain composed.

"A Cullen Remake of Monty Python and the Holy Grail." Then again, Edward wasn't here to see me roll over in roaring laughter.

* * *

"We have ridden the length and breadth of the land in search of vampires who will join me in my court at Camelot. I must speak with your lord and master," announced Carlisle, wearing a crown.

"What? Ridden on a horse?" Sneered onscreen Edward from atop the castle the family had apparently rented.

"Yes!"

"You're using coconuts!"

"What?" Onscreen Carlisle pursed his lips, keeping serious.

"You've got two empty halves of coconut and you're bangin' 'em together!"

I was in tears. My stomach hurt. My sore throat had been awarded the purple heart for the sake of entertainment.

I didn't notice Edward come in nor his jaw immediately drop in horror.

"Bella.." The real Edward in the livingroom spoke tentatively. I whipped around, suddenly worried I had been viewing something I wasn't supposed to.

"Are you suggesting coconuts migrate?" His onscreen presence mocked.

"I'm sorry." I said with eyes downcast. But the vampire was already smiling, his perfect teeth exposed.

"Whatever pride I have I'll gladly renounce for laughter like that. Besides, it was all to appease Alice's obsessive hobby." He walked into the kitchen, carrying a backpack over his left shoulder. I hit pause and joined him as he emptied its contents into the sink. The pack had been full of fresh pulled carrots, potatoes, picked green beans and apples.

"You're amazing!" I gushed. He frowned a little at my comment, staring up at the cupboards.

"We have so much cereal here, I really wanted to find some milk."

"You were going to milk a cow for me?" Whoa.

He gave an exasperated sigh. "Whatever I intended to do, cows react poorly to vampires." And then his features hinted a rogue grin. "Regardless, we have a lot of steak now."

* * *

Once Edward had discerned how content I was viewing the Cullen's colorful adaptation of the twentieth century, he revoked whatever other ideas he'd conjured. I rested most of each day - months of sleep deprivation had snuck up and pounced on me. Edward was always there when I awoke, sitting on the edge of the bed or couch, watching. His eyes softened as though benign had risen to speak amidst his assembly of emotions.

It wasn't til a week later, when he caught me sulking, that I learned what he'd meant by punishment.

"Chess?"

"I'm usually mistaken for a leper when I suggest this game. But that's purely counted upon the basis of mind-reading." His smirk was dauntless. "You shall be a challenge, however. I can't get inside your head no matter how hard I concentrate."

Interesting indeed.

"I've never played chess before."

Edward taught me the basics of the game, the identity of every piece as well as the objective and how to win.

"What is your favorite fruit?"

"Lambert cherries." I said as I scooted a pawn forward.

"What sort of child were you growing up?" He moved his knight out without reverting his eyes from mine.

"The kind no one took notice of. There really isn't anything special about me."

Edward chuckled as he placed a pawn closer to my side. "Bella, I just mentioned you're the only one I have met who's mind I couldn't read. You're unpredictable to me. Furthermore.." He paused, staring intently at my queen, as though his gaze was indicative, an elegy - and I could've sworn I witnessed the chess piece blush. "Your blood.. potentate of my craving.."

Random elements gravitated together in my head. How at ease Carlisle appeared sitting a few feet from me, while Edward had endured some sort of fray within himself whenever I was near.

I peered up at him. The fervor in his eyes had returned, summoned by his covetous thoughts. "I didn't think I could do this at first.. guard over you, when I could hardly resist killing you myself." His focus was drawn back to a simple pawn, demoted.

I knew what he expected then. He expected me to feel terrified. He expected me to point my finger and scream monster at the top of my lungs, before fleeing out of the house. Screw that.

"I would've forgiven you if you had."

His eyes widened in sudden fury.

"How dare you say that! You were meant to live a normal teenage life. Go to high school, hang out with your friends. Not live in fear. And for certain - not accept death so readily!"

Just as soon as his outburst had brought the room to silence, he spoke with a penitent tone.

"My apologies. I have a temper sometimes." My vision fell to his hand, clutching a bishop. Before I knew what I was doing, I moved my hand to rest over his. He inhaled sharply, closing his eyes. I glided my fingers up the smooth marble of his forearm before letting them fall back under his palm, entwining three of his fingers with my own.

Edward slowly opened his vehement, crestfallen eyes to meet mine as he placed his bishop on the board.

"Check."

* * *

I was alone in the house again. Edward had excused himself to find more preferable human food. This spare time I used to return Alice's collection to the acrylic case. It was there I stumbled upon a blank disc. My eyebrow raised. I threw it in the player.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you die, Mr. Cullen," Jasper grinned, dressed in a suit. Hm, The Cullen's Remake of The Matrix. I watched in awe as Neo Edward and Agent Jasper fought each other with superhuman martial arts techniques.

"Slow it down boys, the camera can't keep up." Alice must have been filming. Both Cullens laughed, seemingly pleased with the camcorder's incompetence. Edward wiped some dust off his black long-sleeved shirt before returning to his stance.

"I thought you said that was state of the art technology, darlin." Jasper affectionately teased.

Suddenly, a perfect bell scream echoed off the subway interior.

"Alice!" Yelled her husband, running to her side, though this I could only hear. Edward stood in shock, absorbing his sister's thoughts.

"So many.. too many are dead!" Alice exclaimed. Whatever else happened or was spoken, drowned out and I could only perceive Edward's horrified face.

I covered my mouth with my hands. He was in so much pain.

My legs took me to the window then, my eyes staring out, wanting him to come back, but not knowing what I would do when he did.

It had begun to snow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer****:** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Thank you for tuning into Obvious Facts Radio Station. Be sure to hit the sands this weekend and register for our donut eating contest! :P

* * *

_I tell you that I'll always want you near._

_You say that things change, my dear. _

- Tori Amos, 'Winter'

* * *

"A_s soon as the ground turns white, don't stay a second longer. I mean it, Bells!"_

I leaned my head in, letting the torrid water run over my hair. I was going to miss hot showers.

I had watched the snow fall for three hours, paralyzed at first; my tangible hope that Charlie was still alive melting along with the snowflakes landing on the window.

We'd been in the northern share of Oregon at the time of our severance. I had marched the wrong way for over three weeks, idiot that I was. Even with Edward's help, there's no chance I would have reached Forks before my father.

Of course, I would never give up searching. I needed a reason to keep living.

_Edward._. my mind spoke.

Yes. He'd wanted to kill me but had chosen to betray his feral instincts. I could only reward his selflessness by letting him return to his family.

A bittersweet sigh escaped my mouth as I shut the water off and opened the fog glass door. It was strangely a consolation that I wouldn't need books as I had in the past.. a place for my imaginings to traverse. Now I'd one cherished week of mitigation to dwell upon. I had embodied repose as well as laughter. I had been cared for and safeguarded. I couldn't ask for more. I couldn't be selfish.

Slipping into a cotton robe, I made for the kitchen to pack food. My heart was beating unsteadily. My form began to tremble as breath fell to struggling gasps. I leaned against the wall to stabilize myself. How was I to prevail? A memory of Renee flashed forth, having a glass of wine to calm her nerves.

I uncorked the Merlot and poured myself a glass, enduring a heavy swallow. The original clothes I'd been found with(properly washed), my worn backpack and half eaten bag of Cheetos, a diary, the Poe book - everything was intact, waiting behind a closet door. I'd dragged the pack out and now began to fill it with veggies, steak and bottled water as I continued to sip the wine. This was all I would carry off from here. I had already accepted so much. My toes felt funny.

The plan was set. I would speak with Edward before leaving, to avoid his conscientious pursuit. I would tack a new note for Charlie. And I would live at my dad's.. the door and windows could be mended with duct tape or something.

OH MY GOODNESS! I hadn't even given my regards to all the things I loved! I whirled around, beholding the giant of a fridge. "I shall miss you!" I confessed, hugging it.

Next, I gallivanted to the bathroom. "Farewell, fancy tub and toilet!" I waved, before dashing to the bedroom.

"So long, comfy bed!" I jumped on it a few times, giggling.

"Take care, piano!" My index finger drew the highest key down; the room softly reverberated it's note.

"Goodbye, Cullen Remakes! I shaunt ever forget your hilarity!" I hugged the acrylic case tight against my chest, sighing.

"Isabella Swan.." I turned to see Edward standing in the kitchen, inspecting the opened bottle of Merlot. My heart began to pace back and forth behind my rib cage. He was so adorable! In so many ways. And hurting, in so many ways. I wanted to offer him every happy thought contained within me.

But it was time to be serious. I cleared my throat and skipped into the kitchen. Edward glanced at me from his peripheral vision, one eyebrow wearily raised.

"I thank you with all my heart for taking care of me, Edward. I'm hereby relieving you of your chivalrous obligation, as it is apparent that_(I want to stay with you forever)_ you must continue negotiations with your kind and salvage what is left of humanity. _(My single bright star amidst the terrifying night)_ I'll no longer keep you from this task."

He rolled his eyes. "Bella, I'm not abandoning you to danger."

I cocked my head defiantly. "I am a free bird with the right to fly wherever I wish before I fall into the jaws of my killer. You cannot detain me."

"Are you sure about that?" He turned to face me then, his challenge serious. I wanted to run my fingers through his tusseled hair.

"Edward," a smile enamoured from my heart. "I get the sense you've taken on a guilt not belonging to you. That you don't see yourself the way you should."

Then I said what I wanted to say; words piercing the air unabashed.

"I love you, Edward Cullen."

Silence filled the room. The vampire stared at me with incredulous eyes.

I'd meant to continue spilling the beans, but his lips claimed mine as my body was pinned against the fridge. His right hand pressed me to him, molding me against his glorious form; I could feel his frozen frame burning through the thick robe I wore. My head was floating with his sweet scent. I reacted on instinct, wrapping my arms around his neck, roving my fingers through his bronze locks (_YAY!_). Unconsciously, I'd hooked my leg over his hip. He groaned and moved his left hand under that leg, caressing up the outside of my thigh, finally coming to rest below the side of my rear. His marble lips moved passionately with mine. I vaguely recalled how timid I had been of my first kiss and whether I would be really bad at it, but this was near archaic; my life force knowing him, responding, hearth waking in ravenous flames.

There was a rolling noise, telling me what felt like eons was simply a few seconds. Edward suddenly broke our kiss, catching a large bowl before it crashed on my head. Something did manage to bop me, but it was small and light. I pulled whatever it happened to be from my hair and held it in front of my eyes. A cherry. The bowl Edward set on the counter overflowed with them.

"You found lambert cherries for me," I spoke, astonished.

"I shouldn't have done that." Huh? Which part?

"It is my firm opinion that you're drunk, Bella. You don't know what you're saying. Let alone what you're doing to me."

I shook my head. "No, siree. I'll feel the same way tomorrow."

"We'll let tomorrow decide that."

Edward scooped me up and carried me to the room on the left wing, setting me down carefully over the bed. I grabbed his sleeve before he turned to exit.

"Where are you going?"

"I should've hunted while I was away." He seated himself to the side of me, resting his smooth palm over my cheek. His gaze was soft then, endearing.

"Such trouble you are."


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author's dream_**_ -__ Last year, I dreamt I was inside an abandoned bank, searching for a friend who worked there (even though that wasn't his job in real life). All the lights were off, but sunlight was leaking through the ceiling windows. I approached his desk only to discover his name plate said something other than his name. 'Lindsey has read Edgar Allen Poe' It stated. Still in my dream, I attended the library and found a Poe book. When I opened it, a note fell out. I can only remember my shocked reaction to what was written on that piece of paper. Upon waking, I went to the book store and purchased Edgar Allen Poe's complete stories. When I opened the book in real life, I read the words found in chapter 1 of the story you're reading now. Interesting, eh? :D_

_**Disclaimer**__**:**__ Stephenie Meyer created Twilight. I'm simply borrowing her characters._

* * *

Edward remained at my side until sleep bested me. Which was three minutes later. But during those three minutes..

"Why did you kiss me?"

His hand fell away from my face as he smiled like a boy about to get in trouble. "Sleepy time, Bella. One sheep, two sheep-"

"I'll count sheep when I'm good and ready."

"But I really need to hunt now." He pouted.

"Why did you kiss me?" I persisted.

Edward gave an exasperated sigh. "Because your words made me so indignant." He looked away, his focus drawn toward the window. "And happy." Then his eyes returned to capture mine, his tone forewarning. "But that doesn't change the fact that you're a tempting little girl and I'm getting thirsty."

"Hey kid," I slightly tugged on his sleeve again as I yawned. "Take it from Tennyson. Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all." And then my eyes closed.

Now it was morning. And I had an awful headache. I sat up and groaned, praying there was aspirin in the house.

Edward had left a note for me, a reminder of where he was in case I didn't remember. He would be back by early afternoon.

Now sober, I was feeling pretty nervous.

Of course, I had revealed the absolute truth last night. But this was reality again, with the weight of consequence dragging behind it. What was I going to say now? What was he going to say in reply to what I was going to say? And then what would I say after that? Oh boy, I really needed to distract myself.

It appeared about five inches of snow had descended last night. I pulled a pale pink coat from Alice's closet, along with white mittens and a matching hat. I would build a snowman.

The crisp air forced a shiver from me as I opened the front door, but I was very glad to be outside after staying in the house for a whole week. My cold had been overthrown, thanks to the exceptional care given me.

To my dismay, the snow was fluffy and wouldn't pack at all. So I opted for a snow angel instead.

My head was still throbbing. I laid on the ground, peering up as fresh snowflakes began to fall from the sky. They were big and once again, fluffy. One snowflake landed over my mouth, triggering the memory of Edward's frozen lips pressed against mine. I blushed. Then I gasped. I'd forgotten about the cherries! I stood up, wiping the snow off my backside.

"How strange! You try, Alec." I froze. I had looked around just as I'd stood and there was no one. So why did I hear a voice? Was I imagining this?

A cool tongue ran across the side of my neck and I yelped in response, whirling around.

"AHAHAHAH!" Two small figures were laughing before me. One was a girl with short brown hair. The other - a young boy - looked near identical, although possessing darker hair. They were both too elegant to ever be mistaken for humans.

"Invulnerable to our renowned powers, simply fascinating!" The girl expressed with a satin voice. Her eyes were red. My breath caught in my throat.

"And she tastes lovely," the boy remarked as he put his playful tone to rest.

"However, this hardly explains why Aro told us to come here on a whim."

"Alec, have you not heard the rumors pertaining to that Cullen child, the one who can see events before they occur?"

Within a portion of a second, their heads spun to the right and I followed their gaze in the next moment. Another figure - but this one I recognized.

Edward. He stood in calm stature, though his eyes told a different story. I wanted to run to him. But I behaved, keeping still.

"Jane, I believe this is one of Carlisle's sons. By chance, might your father be around?" The boy implored, bowing his head cordially.

"I'm afraid he isn't here. If you have a message to deliver, I'll most certainly convey it to him." Edward's reply only appeared courteous; his muscles insinuated his readiness to pounce on the vampires standing far too close to me.

"Oh dear, Caius won't be pleased with this." Jane hung her head.

Alec patted her shoulder reassuringly. "He'll think better of us if we bring a present back. This girl should do."

"SHE'S MINE!" Edward abruptly snarled, his condescending mask snapping in half. But he didn't move. His eyes darted to the woodland as a low growl began to build within his chest. There were three more vampires approaching us, though something suggested they were merely pawns coming to join the higher pieces.

"Finders keepers," Jane taunted as she stuck out her tongue. "You shouldn't have let her out of your sight."

Edward tensed as the pawns surrounded him. An ominous fury played across his features. The gentleman I had come to know was reverting into a bequester of death.

I was sinking against a terror I hadn't undergone til now. I didn't care what happened to me, so long as the one dearer to my heart than my own circulating blood was kept from harm. "Edward!" I cried helplessly. And then I felt a swift pain over the back of my head as everything shut down.

* * *

My lids opened to blue and gold. The room was bright from all the lighting, making my new headache even worse. I shut my eyes until I had tolerable control of the pain. My retina showed me a phosphine negative from the photo my eyes had snapped. The light turned to ocher sparks inside the darkness of my mind, subsequently forming into Edward's fierce eyes.

No. I couldn't worry about him now, or I wouldn't stop worrying. I had to focus on getting the hell out of here first.

I lifted my lids again to reassert the surroundings. A brilliant chandelier hung off a high ceiling. All the windows were decorated with lavish blue and gold curtains. A blue and gold rug monopolized the floor. Amidst the company of ten blue and gold chairs, I was lying on the single blue and gold sofa. I sat up, flinching slightly. I was pretty sure I had bruises all over my body.

A painting drew my attention away from my sorry state of being. The painting was of George Washington.

_Oh. _

_My. _

_Goodness!_

My hands flew over my mouth in shock as I suddenly realized I was inside The White House.

* * *

**Don't worry, I'm not writing some 'the government is in league with the Volturi' story or anything of the sort, just a 'Volturi slaughtered and took over everything' story. T_T**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer****:** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

I most surely would have attempted to monkey out one of the windows.

But less than a minute from my focus readjusting to the light, a tall muscled figure entered the room and lifted me up by the back of my pink coat collar. I felt my breathing intensify as he dragged me out of the blue.

I was brought into another room. The vampire, perhaps unintentionally, tossed me on a couch with such force that my back slammed hard against it, knocking the wind from me. At a time when fear demanded more than the usual supply of oxygen, I was coming far short of the requirement. I fought against thrashing my arms in panic as I silently endured the diaphragmatic spasms. It was better to remain as calm as possible - a moving target was always more exciting.

I heard a girl whimper directly to the right of me, followed by a distinct gasp. I didn't want to look in that direction. The room was mostly red and gold, the walls decorated with several aged paintings. To the left, sat a boy with blond spiked hair. His frame unassuming - nearly to reach adolescence. Never to reach adolescence. The young vampire ignored the others as he sketched on a notepad. Jane and Alec stood by the wall in front of me, their eyes fixed on whomever was seated at the right. Alec suddenly winked at me. A cold shiver ran down my spine.

"Please dispose of this, Felix." The intimidating brute who had transported me stepped away from the fireplace he'd been standing near, and walked over. I finally turned to the right, my focus instantly drawn to a blood-drained girl with sandy blonde hair, her empty gaze long bereaved of all hope. Felix seized her limp figure from the one who'd taken the girl's life. He appeared quite older than the rest, his black hair long and flowing. The vampire's worn red eyes shifted to Jane.

"You said this one was unusual?"

"Yes," she replied, smiling. "Touch her and see for yourself, Aro."

The ancient drew his hand toward me. As indifferent as I was trying to behave, I instinctively shrunk back. He gave me a reassuring smile.

"Fear not, dear child. I won't harm you."

My eyes fell to his hand.. it was too white, the texture reminding me of a moth's wing. He brought his hand to my shoulder, then took it away in a flash.

"What's this!" He shrilled before he relaxed, a laugh bouncing along the walls. "My my, unusual hardly gives justice! I must assume you also tested your powers on the girl?" Aro glanced over at Jane and Alec. They both nodded with a faint grin.

"Tell me, what is your name, intriguing one?"

"B-b-bella," I finally said.

"Bella, what a charming name!" Aro marveled.

I was asked to tell how I'd survived for a whole year. Aro listened intently as I covered the basic story, choosing my words wisely.

From the moment I'd woken in the Blue Room, it had crossed my mind more than once that I may not be alive much longer. And I wanted to know something.

"May I ask why you've chosen to condemn the world?" I quickly cowered under my own words.

"But of course I'll oblige, Bella! What we have done is also for the benefit of mankind." **HUH?** I fought against the will to furrow my eyebrows at him.

"I have dwelt on the face of this planet for hundreds of years, and never have I seen the earth so ruined until now. Man has succumbed to a disrespectful state, polluting and stripping the elements. It saddens me - vampires call the blue world their home too." I stared at him in disbelief.

"In lands where deer become prevalent and cause havoc on the road, hunting is permitted to reduce the numbers. You are given the right to decide this, based on your superiority. And so it is with our reasoning to enforce population control for the sake of the earth's well being."

"How many have you chosen to kill?" The sentence trembled out of me. I wanted to scream.

"Five billion will suffice." His words hit me like a wrecking ball. I swallowed back the bile rising from my throat, thankful I had nothing to vomit from my stomach. _Five billion._

Monsters. Murderers.

"Master," Felix had reentered the room. "There are guests waiting to see you."

"Please send them in."

Though I had never beheld those two in person, I instantly recognized the angelic faces of Alice and Jasper. A feeling of peace suddenly blanketed my form, like a glass of Merlot.

"Good afternoon, Aro. I have seen that you wish to give my father a message." Alice smiled jovially.

"Bless my still heart, is this the famed Alice? What an honor to have you here!" Aro rose from the couch and glided over to shake the pixie's hand. She quickly diverted his attention from the endeavor.

"Oh my, so this is where Edward's little human ran off to."

Aro spun his head toward Alec and Jane as Jasper took a protective step closer to his wife.

"Now I see the error for not sending Demetri as originally planned." He shook his head, continuing. "My children, did you steal this girl away from Edward?"

Alec spoke. "We merely took her on the basis of interest, master."

I could barely hear Alec impatiently voice something about the three vampires 'taking their sweet time' to return. Jane looked dejected. Aro's scolding face softened.

"There, there, do not feel disheartened, my Jane. Surely you can remember having a pet as a human, and the bonds proceeding. How much greater affection would a vampire therefore possess?"

The ancient returned his focus to Alice.

"I'll let the girl go with you and this message. While I always thought it strange, I never once intervened with Carlisle's choice to abstain from human blood. However, persuading other vampires to commit to the same diet has proven counterproductive for me. Certainly now, he would not want so many to have died in vain." Jasper tensed as Aro lost his facade of a smile.

"I am affording Carlisle one month to shed this absurd ideal and dismiss all treaties. It would be my great regret to take active measures, should he refuse."

Aro then turned to me, his smile in place again. "It has been a pleasure. I do hope we meet again, Bella."

"Come Bella," The sweetest voice released me from his spell of terror. Alice held out her hand, her butterscotch eyes warm with a mixture of concern and reassurance. I walked as slowly as I could without running as I placed my hand in hers. Her grip considered the frailty of my human bones, and yet I couldn't have freed my hand if I'd wanted to. Of course, I didn't want to. She gave it a little squeeze.

"Let's go home, Bella."

* * *

**Okay, so the wonderful ones who review this story already know I reply to comments. Except the wonderful ones not signed in, I haven't been able to T_T so I'm telling you here that your reviews are very precious to me and I love you! **

**Lu ****- I have to make a personal reply here because you are AWESOME! I can't believe you wrote a review with a broken wrist! That means so much to me! And yes, it's half on purpose, half me being me as far as the way I write. My friends were always raising their eyebrows at that as well. They still do actually, lol. May your wrist heal soon!^^ **


	10. The Diary of Isabella Swan

***Diary extends from the day Bella moves to Forks, to around the time she meets Edward***

**This chapter just absorbed me into a sponge of darkness when I wrote it. I've never felt that way, to that extent while typing - so I didn't want to linger - rather move forward with the story. Also, a friend has my copy of Twilight right now, so I wasn't able to find the exact date of when Bella moves to Forks. But I'm pretty sure there is no date and it was simply near the time of snow falling. If anyone knows otherwise, please get in touch so I can fix this! So yeah, I just took a guess. :] (nevermind, thank you PrincessSpaz!^^)**

**Disclaimer****: **SMeyer owns Twilight. Not I.

* * *

**January 17**

I found you tucked away in the room I barely know. Renee had bought you for me years back and now you're coming in handy, as life is getting interesting. Not in a good way.

I just arrived at Charlie's and we were awake all night watching the news. _Drained bodies_ are turning up all over the world, with only a full bite mark and a few bruises. Odd. An ordinary beast would've eaten the body, not to mention the damage.

Unless some bats, leeches and mosquitos fell into a puddle of toxic waste, I'm guessing this is a virus.

**January 24**

Wow! A lot of television stations are beginning to disappear.

Charlie kept me home from school. The building itself was closed shortly thereafter. My parents have been arguing on the phone all morning.

He taught me how to shoot a gun yesterday, can you believe that? Poor guy - obviously he doesn't know his daughter very well. Of course, I would shoot everybody else instead of whatever is out there. Speaking of which, they still don't know what the creatures(I guess they were animals after all) look like. Very scary, but nothing has happened in Forks yet.

Charlie just told me to pack. We are flying down to Mom's. A lot of people are heading where it's sunnier, in case it's Dracula or something. Wouldn't that be a hoot? I wonder if this means there's a Mr. Darcy wandering around too..

I cannot wait to see Mom. It was folly coming to Forks after all.

**January 25**

Charlie's driving while I'm writing in you. Guess what? We went to the airport and there's no one there to fly the planes! The roads are packed with people making their way south. This is starting to hit me. Nothing's coming in on the radio anymore.

**February 4**

Every bridge on the Mississippi river(or at least within a hundred mile radius) has been destroyed! Holy crow! We're actually looking to steal a boat if we can spot one. Charlie doesn't want to risk my swimming across and drowning in the process.

By the way.. where's the army?

**March 1**

I SAW ONE! He looked just like a human being, even _winking_ at us before he disappeared. It was so brief, but wow. They're BEAUTIFUL! It must be Murphy's Law that something so dazzling should render an astounding death toll.

We've come across a few corpses while on foot, but so far Charlie's been the one to see them first and I'm always told to cover my eyes. I can smell them though. It's horrible.

Almost to Renee's. I miss her soo much!

**March 2**

Mom's dead. I can't even see what I'm writing and I'm getting you all wet, sorry.

**March 4**

Some vampire asshole just broke into the house and stole her life! Took Phil's life! Left them here to rot away!

PARASITIC DEVILS, I HATE THEM ALL!

**May 18, I think**

We have eaten nothing but peanut M&Ms for a whole week. Of course, a wacky dream was inevitable. Yellow M&M and Red M&M were chasing me - because they were vampire M&Ms. And they revealed what the M on their bellies stood for. Monsters. Murderers.

Charlie and I are heading back north. It's heartbreaking - so many had fled to the sunny states, only to fall prey to their own presumptions. We've kept away from groups. Vampires appear to be drawn to those.

The whole group experience feels akin to Pinocchio in the company of jack-asses anyways. People have changed. Right and wrong - few seem to care anymore.

I'm sorry for neglecting you for so long. It was a rough couple of months.

**June-ish**

Last week, I stumbled upon a treasure - Wuthering Heights! I read a few pages where I can.

I'm watching Charlie attempt to fish without a proper fishing rodWHAT WAS THAT NOISE? Oh, a squirrel.

You know.. I was thinking about all the things that used to annoy me. Kids at school. The rain. All the petty crap.

I'd give anything to have that life back.

**Dates are for eating!**

Everytime I wanted to write in you, I couldn't. I lost my pen ages ago. But it turned out for the best. Charlie and I have really bonded over these past months. Last week he shared a bunch of his high school stories. I'm still having difficulty picturing my Police Chief dad as a troublemaker. I wish MY school had constituted a food fight, hee! Or maybe not. I wouldn't have appreciated it back then.

We're staying with a group just for the night. Someone was kind enough to offer their pen, with the little ink remaining.

**The day after yesterday**

We were raided and I lost Charlie! I have to wait til it's safe to go back. I hope nothing's happened to him, I hope nothing's happened to him THIS IS UNBEARABLE!

**The day after the day after yesterday**

There are dead bodies everywhere, minus a dead Charlie - thank goodness! But some of the victims weren't even fed upon. Broken necks. Great, they're killing for sport now.

I have to head for Forks. Charlie told me to go there if we were separated.

I am very irritated with those anonymous morons who decided to remove all the road signs and use them as hot plates for group meals.

**I wish I had a calendar, so I could keep this fire going**

I think I'm lost. I should be in Forks by now, but the scenery is failing to match up. Maybe I need to go north.

I made a promise with myself and I'll write it here, so I'm reminded.

I, Isabella Marie Swan, won't lose sense of my morals. I won't allow myself to be corrupted. Should _they_ find me and kill me, I will die as someone my parents and Jiminy Cricket would have been proud of. The girl who lasted a year(or more?) against the odds.

It's so quiet. And lonely. I have to say, the ink in this pen is really holding o

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews! They were VERY upbuilding! Please keep them coming! :D :D XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer****: **SMeyer owns Twilight, not I.

* * *

Alice had me ride piggyback as she and Jasper moved west at vampire speeds. I was finally set down once we entered Ohio.

"Alice?" Her husband urged.

"I don't see them coming after us. We'll be safe.. for now. OH BELLA!" She suddenly wrapped her arms around me, trapping me in the most suffocating embrace.

"I was so worried about you and whether we'd make it in time!"

"Y-you were?" I managed to say.

She broke the hug. "Oh! I'm sorry.. it's just that you've been in my visions for a while now, so I already skipped the formalities." Alice held out her hand to shake mine. "Hello, I'm Alice and this is my husband, Jasper. Edward, you know, is my brother and Carlisle is my father." But she was restlessly tapping her foot as she said this. I grinned.

"You can go back to the hug part again."

"YAY!" Jasper gave a laugh as I was attacked once more.

While we'd fled, my mind had dwelt upon Aro's sickening words. _Five Billion. Five Billion. Five Billion. _They had looped in my head like a merry go round from hell, yet I wasn't nearly as dizzy as I could've been - rather distant. Carlisle had mentioned Jasper's charismatic powers.

My eyes turned to the lithe vampire and I smiled fondly. "Thank you for calming my spirits," I said.

"Consider it my version of a hug," he smiled in return, giving a bow of valor.

Alice abruptly loosened her constricting hold, allowing me to take a step back and find her eyes adrift in the hereafter. "Alice?" I spoke tentatively. Jasper's focus darted to his wife. But I could see her brilliant teeth shine as joy spread across her face.

"Edward will be here shortly."

"Edward?" The sacred name slipped from my throat in a reverent tone.

"Contending with those vampires slowed his pursuit considerably." Jasper grinned. "Though I've no choice but to marvel at my brother's prowess."

"Thankfully, we were in South Carolina when I had my vision of you in danger."

"I see." Alice and Jasper - I felt so very honored to be in their sweet company. Though I could plainly see the subtle difference between the pair I'd viewed onscreen and the two standing before me now. A little less vibrant. A little more lackluster. Desperately clinging to their original identities as though they would wane into the depths of despair otherwise.

Alice's eyes suddenly widened. "I found you some human food, Bella." She handed me a package of gummy bears.

"Thank you!" I replied. But she frowned. "Oh.. they're so cute. Can I keep one, pretty please?" I laughed as I opened the plastic.

"Choose your gummy buddy."

As Alice pro'ed and con'ed between a red bear and a green bear, I glanced upward to perceive my love running toward us.

"Bella!" His eyes were full with worry and relief. I got nervous at the sight of him, my heart drumming wildly beneath my ribs.

Without looking up, Alice stepped aside to give us room as Edward approached me. "You must be tired after covering over two thousand mi-" He cut me off, and I was trapped in another suffocating embrace. But this one hot wired my nerves.

"Please try to never do that again," he whispered into my ear. I shivered against his cool breath.

He suddenly turned to look at Alice, nodding as she and Jasper walked ahead.

"Where are they going?" But he wasn't interested in answering me. His eyes were now fixated on mine, topaz melting into my soul. I swallowed hard as his thumb brushed my bottom lip.

"May I kiss you?" He was asking? I only smiled and he brought his lips to mine, lingering for but a moment before pulling away. Edward placed my hands in his.

"Bella, I need to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Did you mean it when you said you loved me?"

"Yes." He was quiet, turning my smile rueful.

"Are you offended?"

"I am elated."

"Because someone loves you." I spoke thoughtfully.

"No." I knit my brows as he refrained a laugh, encircling me within his arms once more.

"I'm elated because the girl I love, loves me too." He kissed me again, this time without hesitation.

* * *

"Carlisle!" Alice ran into her adoptive father's arms.

"My sweet girl," Carlisle hugged her as his eyes beheld us. "Edward, Jasper; my dear boys. Bella," he looked at me with the same smile of compassion that had once weakened my defense system. "I'm so relieved to see all of you safe and sound!"

"Carlisle, we must talk." Alice tugged a little on his sleeve. Then she turned to me. "Bella, keep Edward distracted for me. I simply cannot entertain him ALL the time," she teased. Edward slightly glared in response, but I gave an involuntary yawn at that moment and his eyes fell upon me, entranced. I was beyond exhausted.

We were home. And every Cullen had returned. I was briefly introduced, taking note of Esme's warm eyes and loving embrace, Emmett's smirk and overpowering hand shake(for which he was bonked over the head), Rosalie's friendly nod. Edward, having already exchanged hugs with his family, stole me away to the left wing with little found resistance.

"I can stay up, I want to talk with the others more and get to know them better." He ran a lock of my dark brown hair through his fingers before kissing the tress.

"You should sleep. They'll be here tomorrow." I knew he wanted me to rest for the same reason he hadn't yet asked about my unwelcome visit with the Volturi. He was using time as a buffer. But no doubt Alice had silently told him the necessary details already.

"You won't leave, will you? You'll stay in this room with me?"

He flashed me my favorite crooked smile. "I am bound to you now. However could I possibly stray from the heart holding mine as captive?"

* * *

**I recently discovered that typing this story is similar to eating a bowl of Lucky Charms. I munch on all the oat stuff first, making my tummy content, yet awaiting the moment when I can eat the yummy marshmallows. But once I've finished my bowl, I want another bowl! **

**Thank you everyone, for being my symbolic marshmallows! Your reviews have kept me going, so keep 'em coming please! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's dream**** -** I once dreamt I was casually sitting on a couch when a vampire, handsome and scruffy in appearance, picked me up by the back of my shirt collar and dragged me into a red room, throwing me on another couch. Everything was so detailed - out of my right, I could detect an ancient feeding off a girl before he tossed her aside as though she were a rag doll. To my left stood a boy vampire, overweight and sneering. In front of me was the scruffy vampire.. he watched from his peripheral vision with a look of disgust upon his features. I suddenly made a dash for the door, but the vampire boy got in my way, so I punched him. He looked surprised at first, but then he laughed, sitting down where I had been, holding a pug puppy. I then realized I was also holding onto a pug puppy and the boy had stolen the other from me. I grew indignant when he announced that both would serve as snacks once I was taken care of. A dagger happened to lay by my feet - I grabbed it, but as I unsheathed the blade, I sliced my finger. Everyone was instantly fascinated and I thought for sure I was going to die then. "Stop! This one belongs to me now." Before another moment passed, scruffy vampire picked me up by my collar once more and dragged me out of the room. I was taken to his home and set gently on a couch. Then my alarm clock went off. T_T

**Disclaimer****:** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm simply borrowing her characters.

* * *

"_Bella!"_

_The sound was faint and far off, but I knew I had to follow it. Had to find the one calling for me. _

_I braved the darkness. I told my legs to move fast, but it was as though they had become a separate entity and I found my pace slacking. The ground began to bite at my feet, yet I persevered. It wasn't the rats of Hamelin under my footing, nor was I being led by the Pied Piper. _

_It was intuition. My active response to this voice, cognizant._

_Because it was.. it was.._

"BRR!" My eyes shot open.

"Thank heavens!" I looked up to perceive Edward's divinely exasperated face. His hands were behind his back. Self-restraining?

Oh dear. "Why am I outside?"

"You were sleepwalking, Bella. I was too afraid to risk touching you - Carlisle said you would snap out of it the moment your feet made contact with the snow and yet," he gazed behind me, "you did happen to venture thirty yards from the house."

Someone was snickering. I turned, blushing, to discover the entire family watching me - though Esme was the only one close enough to truly see.

She smiled before facing the others with a stern, motherly look. "Alright, let's give them some space." I could hear a complaint or two swiftly cut off as she shooed everyone back inside.

The freezing substance below me was melting around my toes. "I feel so silly," I muttered.

"No one thinks you're silly, sweetheart. Now put your feet in these." I stared down at the pink bunny slippers Edward had set on the ground for me. He then secured a grey coat over my shoulders.

"What happened to the pink one?" I asked as he drew me into his arms.

"I really didn't have time to consider a matching outfit, Bella. This is my coat." And my favorite coat now. I sighed, inhaling his sweet scent, my breath visible before the cool night. The moon was partially veiled by cloud cover and it illuminated the white world around me. So peaceful..

My confidence choose this moment to falter. Exactly how long had I been dreaming?

"Edward?"

"Hm?"

I slightly fidgeted within his embrace. "Did you.. really say what you said yesterday?"

I could hear the playfulness in his voice. "You mean when I confessed my love for you? Bella," his pale hand smoothed over my cheek, demanding my attention as his tone grew serious. "I have never been so terrified as the moment you were taken from me. I made a vow then - that should I be blessed with your form to hold once more, the very first things I would do.."

_Kiss me. Tell me he loved me. _I peered up at the now unclouded moon; a bright star twinkling just to the side of it, like a celestial beauty mark. I sighed again. So peaceful - and not a dream.

My joyful gaze returned to my love, who had fallen silent.

His eyes were wide.

"EDWARD!" Alice screamed from the house. In one swift move, he twirled me behind him as he faced the woods.

Within moments, two dozen figures had emerged onto the clearing. Their red eyes shone through the shadow of night, but my vision of this threat was quickly lost as Edward's family jumped protectively in front of us.

"Ah hell, I'll deal with these jerks," Emmett growled, getting ready to attack.

"No." Carlisle moved an arm out to blockade his son's impetuousness. "Let them make the first move. We must be careful of the politics here."

A single opposing vampire took a step forward, sneering with his siren's reply. "Why should you bother considering that, when you shall all be put to death for your radical defiance of the Volturi's law - one way or the other!"

And then everything was a massive blur. I stood, helplessly paralyzed, wanting with all my heart to see my noble vampires safe and knowing I could do nothing to make it so. My senses couldn't even keep up with the vile sounds of snarling and boulders clashing.

An unmerciful hand grabbed the back of my right leg and my breath stopped.

I fell forward, smacking my face hard against the snow. In one blink, the grey coat flew off my body and in the next second, it was lying twenty feet in front of me as the vampire pulled his victim further away from the waging battle. I dug my hands into the ground for my pathetic effort to slow his pace, spading claw lines against the snow as I was dragged farther off. I could hear Edward's distant, terrified voice reaching out for me, but I knew he was vastly outnumbered.

The sickening pressure on both calf bone and shinbone made me clench my teeth before I screamed, as my fibula finally surrendered within his grip. This proved to excite the vampire. A faint whimper escaped my mouth when he paused, eager to finish me off, and I was unable to move even after he'd released the hold on my leg.

Then I heard a familiar voice snarl a fierce admonition.

"DON'T YOU HURT MY LITTLE GIRL!" The vampire was thrown into a red cedar, tearing through with such force that the entire tree collapsed, creaking loudly, sending snow and dirt flying across the air as it landed with a giant whoosh. My eyes darted back to the one who'd saved me. As surely as his voice and appearance had shifted toward immortality's grace - it was my father. His crimson, newborn eyes focused on the warring mass and at once he sped toward it. I sat in pained shock as the noise of violence quickly died down, replaced with the roar of a torrid fire.

Charlie instantly returned to my side. His red eyes regarded me with the same protective gleam I had always known. He hadn't changed. My father grimaced as his gaze shifted to my broken leg.

"I'm sorry I was late, Bells." He said in a soft voice.

"Daddy.." I strained. Tears were streaming down my face. He bent toward me to give me a hug, but as I held out my arms, he suddenly drew back, his face contorting against an unwelcome hunger.

"Aw, kiddo." His grief-stricken words hit the air. And just like that, he was gone. I continued to stare at the spot where he'd stood, my nerves forcing my body to shake uncontrollably then.

"Bella!" Edward called me out of my mental torpor. A weak smile spread across my face as I looked at him.

"Charlie's alive, Edward." A pair of distressed eyes scanned me over. He smiled back to hide his worry, lifting me up with the utmost of care.

"Yes, and I have to applaud his timing."

"Is everyone okay?"

He nodded, tenderly brushing my hair away from my face. I leaned my head against his stone chest while my hearing caught the end of Emmett's sentence.

"..off alone to do a victory dance or something?"

Esme responded. "Your father left to find Chief Swan. Now everyone in the house; we have a serious situation to discuss! Alice.."

"Brace and pain killers, already ahead of ya!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer created the world of Twilight.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Bella. We only have vicodin."

"You've no need to worry about me. I can handle whatever pain is left over." I smiled with nonchalance as I patted Alice's marble hand. Edward roved his fingers over my back, soothing me as the little soothsayer fashioned a temporary brace to my leg.

We were all gathered around the livingroom, waiting(restlessly) for Carlisle to join us. Jasper had given his 'hug' to everyone, calming them to the extent of his power. Still - Rosalie tapped her fingers against the side of the couch. Esme's eyes kept veering to the front door, abusing the little worry allowed her.

Emmett's loud voice finally broke the neurotic silence.

"So, Bella - about how many cans of spinach does your dad scarf down everyday.. I have to admit, I'm a little intimidated by the serious amount of ass he was kicking back there."

"Yeah," Jasper added. "Witnessing Chief Swan's heroism brought tear-shine to my eyes."

"Can I get his autograph?"

I gave a short laugh, slightly wincing from the action. These boys were just precious.

Everyone's head turned then as Carlisle entered the house, his eyes intent upon a matter.

Edward cringed. "Not this speech again."

Rosalie threw her arms in the air. "Don't tell me you're going to give us that _you kids should run away and let me handle this situation alone, because I can't bear the thought of a family member perishing _lecture. A family sticks together.. right?" Her last sentence came out funny as she double-checked the final ruling from her audience.

Carlisle gave a quiet, deeply troubled sigh. "What happened tonight had a purpose. While the Volturi's guard have substantially grown in number, they could only guess whether we had done likewise."

"A red haired female got away," Jasper grit his teeth as he hissed.

"That woman possesses the skill of evasion. We can be certain she'll report back to Caius, disclosing everything she's learned here. With Demetri set on our tails, there's no way we can avoid this any longer. And given the fact they're behaving impulsively.." Carlisle halted his words as Alice hung her head. Jasper wrapped a strong arm around her.

"Of course, the Volturi won't dare associate themselves with this self-righteous mob we fought. It would be _bad form_ on their part." Rosalie scowled.

The room lost volume again until at last Edward spoke, his tone grim. "We really can't, can we."

"No," Carlisle affirmed his son. "Asking others to fight alongside us would mean no more than asking for them to hand over their lives. We cannot take that path."

Emmett slapped his hands together. "So what are we going to do then?"

Carlisle's gaze shifted out the window. "Hope," he mouthed inaudibly.

* * *

I was sitting propped on Carlisle's desk, watching him wrap fiberglass cloth over my leg. "A clean break is good news. I was afraid we'd be dealing with a compound fracture," he smiled up at me. Of course he'd have an X-ray machine in the house.

While Esme, with her trusty assistant Emmett, cooked a meal for me - the others hunted. Edward was little less than shanghaied out the door.

"Charlie.." I began, anxiously waiting for the doctor's response.

"I'm sorry he couldn't stick around, Bella. It is extremely dangerous for a newborn to dwell near a human being. I have asked him to locate certain ones and speak with them for me." The regal vampire stood, having finished my cast, and walked to an open cabinet, removing a bottle of pills.

"How is the pain?"

I shrugged. "Tolerable." He shook his head as he handed me a glass of water with two vicodin.

"Do you remember the Quileute tribe?"

I hesitated before nodding; a dim memory of Billy Black and his son greeted my recollection.

"It was they who delivered your father at a most pivotal moment."

My eyes widened in disbelief. "How did they manage against the vampire who attacked him?"

"Some within the tribe were able to shift into giant wolves, powerful enough to kill even our kind." Carlisle paused as his gaze fell to the woven rug he was standing on. "Those who could were hunting vampires, taking them out; until they unwantedly gained the attention of the Volturi. Demetri, armed with a fleet of immortal soldiers, tracked down the tribe less than a month after they'd saved Chief Swan." He bent toward the rug then, pulling it up at the edge and removing a wooden board underneath. My brows raised as he came up holding a black clothed object over a meter in length.

"The Quileute people were wiped off the face of the earth on that day. One boy survived long enough to entrust me with this."

Carlisle removed the cloth then, revealing what looked like a sword, but it wasn't made from metal. Ivory in tint, the curved blade was facing downward. It looked REALLY heavy.

The sword held an omnipotent and ruthless air, causing me to shiver as my eyes beheld it. The doctor slightly nodded, informing that my reaction was accurate.

"This is the only weapon on earth able to cut down a vampire with ease, carved from the bone of a fallen Quileute elder. They crafted it for me, believing I could bring an end to the nightmare if they failed." The sword bowed as Carlisle brought a hand to his forehead. "It is useless however - against the Volturi's wild cards. Jane or Alec would apply their methods and steal this weapon before a human could blink. And then there would be nothing to stop them, as there is so little now."

Alice must have known Carlisle wouldn't need it during the battle with the mob.

"But there's always hope." I exchanged an encouraging grin with his newfound smile and he suddenly exhaled.

"I apologize for expressing such doubt. I really want to thank you, Bella, for taking care of Edward. Even before the world fell to calamity, my boy was a veteran in the art of self-loathing. His suffering only magnified with this dark year. Then Alice saw you." His eyes glowed in fondness. "She and I kept the vision from him, holding faith in that he would make the right choice. And he did. No father has ever been as proud of his son as I am of Edward."

Something came to my mind then. "Edward once spoke of a special vampire who could bring about a change."

"Far more than a change. But we're running out of time.."

"Carlisle! There's some kid sitting on our lawn, drawing or something." Emmett yelled from the kitchen.

The father figure's jaw dropped.

* * *

**You know I love reviews - more pwease! ^__^**

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

I split 14 in half, using the second portion to putty up the hole known as chapter 15.^^

**Disclaimer:** SMeyer created Twilight.

* * *

Upon hearing Emmett's announcement, Carlisle hadn't reacted with caution - but exhilaration. Having been abandoned in the sudden excitement, I hopped my way out into the livingroom to see what was going on.

As Carlisle thrust open the front door, my eyes discovered the object of interest, a boy I had once seen sketching in the White House amidst the Volturi. His blond hair tinted by the moonlight, wearing a fitted light grey tee over a black long sleeved shirt, charcoal khakis and otherwise barefoot; he made no defensive acknowledgment of the father figure as he called out to him.

"Hello little master, my name is Carlisle Cullen. I am sure you're quite comfortable where you are, but should you wish to join us at any time, the door will stay open." And he didn't close it as he withdrew back into the house. My body shivered in response to the cool air that now invaded the room. I leaned one shoulder against the wall to keep myself from tumbling forward. Or backward. Or sideways.

Emmett gave an expectant shrug. "Well, who is he?"

Carlisle grinned. "He's the one bearing hope."

Esme stepped out of the kitchen then and with one swift turn, Carlisle swooped her up in his arms, twirling her round about. She gave a bell laugh of delighted surprise.

"How shall we tend to this happenstance, dear?" She tenderly held the side of his face as he pulled her in for an Eskimo kiss.

"We'll behave as we did before the world changed. You need merely be yourself, my love." He held her close, whispering something affectionate into her ear before releasing her so he could face me.

"I'm afraid it's going to be rather chilly from now on. My apologies, Bella, but that door must stay open."

"Of course! I wouldn't dream of closing it." I could only respond in kind to his enthusiasm.

Carlisle glanced at my leg. "How does the cast feel?"

"It's heating up."

"Ah, that's good! I'll unearth some crutches from the closet for you." I nodded as Esme took my hand in hers. Her head suddenly spun toward Emmett as her eyes peripherally caught him pretending to be a mime in front of the glass window.

"Emmett, don't be rude. Bella, we were preparing a cherry pie for you." She helped me into the kitchen, sitting me down on a chair as she preset the oven.

"Man, I've never seen anyone so absorbed with doodling.. he didn't even look up once!" Emmett slid across the kitchen tiles then, kissing Esme on the cheek. She smiled and shook her head at his excuse, her perfect locks waving in the process.

I could see the pie positioned atop the counter, cherry stems poking out of it. Uh-oh. They more than likely left the seeds in too. I chuckled - thankful the vicodin was making everything appear cute.

* * *

**Short chapters like reviews too. ^-^**

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **Smeyer owns Twilight.

* * *

A week passed by.

During that time, Rosalie had discovered a green and white 1956 Chevy Bel Air 2 door hardtop, which she proudly rolled into the garage to work over, enlisting Emmett as her grease monkey.

Esme and I spent the afternoons cooking together. It became apparent early on that her baking skills matched Renee's and I was all the more fond of our kitchen disasters due to it. On occasion, Carlisle would help out, only to sneak her away after we'd completed a dish. And then it was human Barbie time, where I became the object of Alice's merriment.

"Now if it gets too nippy, I have a charming white parka for you to wear, Bella. Only you shouldn't put the hood up.. hm..." She gave a thoughtful expression. "Unless I give those curls another coat of hair spray."

That week passed by. And still the boy remained outside.

I yawned. Edward laid to the right of me, an elbow propping his head up, though it was an unnecessary mortal habit performed for my sake.

"Have you heard his thoughts yet?" Our guest had failed to reveal what he was thinking - or it was possible he was like me, glitched in the head.

"I heard a few memories from his human past yesterday and far more today. His name is Theo. He's fifteen." Fifteen? I thought he was twelve. He was hardly bigger than me.

Edward paused as his pale lids closed. "He withstood quite a horrible life, Bella."

"What happened to him?"

"I see moments where his father is abusing him. Rather than defend the lad, his mother blames him for the most absurd reasons. I see him as a quiet child in school, tormented by other kids. But those are random thoughts. Today he remembered the hour before he turned." Edward's eyes opened again, amber seething as though he'd imbibed Theo's agony into himself.

"His father murdered his mother and told the boy that _he_ would be the one held responsible and _he_ would go to prison for the rest of his sorry life. Theo ran away. I don't recognize the one who bit him and I'm not sure why that vampire allowed him to turn instead of finishing the boy off. Few possess such resistant capabilities."

"Awful.." was all I could manage, covering my mouth with one hand. That poor boy. Drawing must have been his only outlet from the unyielding system he endured.

Edward turned his head away, peering up at the ceiling. "Alice saw a vision of him killing Jane and Alec, but no details, no clue to tell us how he could possibly best those two. Right now - I don't trust him, Bella. He's numb on the surface. But deep inside, he HATES humans. And he prefers this world where so few exist."

I smiled gingerly. "Carlisle believes in that boy, Edward." His responding glare took me by surprise.

"Carlisle and Alice are hiding something from me and it's driving me insane!" At once he realized his tone, his face expressing the throes of repentence.

Oh love. I leaned in closer, wanting to kiss him, pulling back when I realized I might have crossed the line. My eyes beheld a sudden hunger within the feral topaz as he forced me on my back.

I had felt a need gaining in strength, as savage as it was just and right, yearning to connect with Edward in every way known. As the nights had taken their course, my coy reservations crumbled little by little. But our assertive roles had switched so much that I'd wondered whether **I** had been the one who'd pinned him against the fridge before.

Tonight was different. He carefully laid over me then, moving his hands up my sides. My pulse quickened under his cool touch and as my shirt slightly tugged upward, exposing the soft of my stomach, I could sense his logic - for once - taking a seat behind his lust. Edward held the small of my back with one palm, briefly arching me closer to him as he slid that hand up my bare skin, coming to rest between my spine and my bra, though he didn't unclasp it. Still, the very action forced my heart to beat unsteadily.

I suppose it had become an innocent game for him to see which maneuver would get the most chest pounding response out of me. Although he hadn't taken things too far, what he had tried - oblivious of how transcendent he really was - turned back with entertaining results. Even in the dim light, I could see his amused smirk before he bent forward to plant an open mouthed kiss on my stomach. An aching moan escaped my lips, and I instantly felt embarrassed. Edward laughed softly as he leaned back.

"You know, in all the decades I've been around, I have never heard a sound so beautiful as that." But I only frowned as he smiled.

"Then why do you always stop?"

"Unfortunately, my love, that is the pivotal moment when I REALLY don't want to stop."

"You're quite a contradiction." I huffed. His face was suddenly serious as he fell back to his former position. Silence filled the room and when Edward spoke again, I could hear the disparagement in his voice.

"I fear my self-control is fickle, Bella. Your life force has yet to expose itself openly, and when that day comes.." His sentence drifted off as he looked away.

"You will make the right choice," I finished for him, kissing his forehead.

My thoughts lingered on Theo that night. Even if Edward was correct and he was dangerous, I couldn't help but feel terrible for what had happened to him.

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer****:** SMeyer owns Twilight.

* * *

I was surrounded by angelic figures clad in bikinis and swimming shorts. But we weren't stationed on a sandy beach. Still, I felt slightly out of place as the only one fully bundled - penguined to say the least - with even a plaid blankie thrown over my legs.

I watched the Cullens engage in a snowball fight while nestled upon the pink sled Alice had dragged me out with.

"Prepare to get your faces plowed by fistfuls of snow!" Emmett yelled, giggling like a kid.

"Just refrain from throwing anything near Bella, or you'll be in for it." Edward admonished his brother.

"Would she even feel the impact underneath all those clothes?"

It was heartwarming so see them in such high spirits, ducking behind trees, ambushing each other and laughing as if they lived in their own realm, unmarred by the outside. Fabricated deception or not, I felt totally inspired.

Theo was laying over the felled red cedar, his porcelain white arms tucked under his head. Staring up at the cloud filled sky as though he were utterly alone in the world. Seldom did I take him in my sights without a commiserating response from beneath my chest.

Alice placed a snowball in my hand. "Toss one Bella!"

"Something tells me I don't stand a chance with this game."

"Hm.." She nodded in concordance as she sat beside me. We watched Emmett swing a ranting Rosalie over his shoulder before depositing her in a snowbank and running away.

"You're gonna get it now, you big ape!" She shouted, Elmer Fudding under her breath as she brushed the powdery substance off her body.

"I have this darling blue swimsuit I think Edward would like to see you in. It's going to be 55 degrees next week. Is that warm for a human, or no?" My love crept up to us before I could answer.

"If not, surely my sister will forage an excuse for you to wear it." I blushed as he bent down to kiss me, his chiseled torso fully exposed.

Edward's lips were like scrolls inked with poetry. Sometimes they read of desperation, conflict and ecstacy; other times I could sense forewarning brought to life by his own distrust. My heart was always sent a flutter from the sheer magnitude of his emotions. I only prayed my lips held a consoling taste.

"Emmett!" Our heads turned at the sound of Rosalie's objecting voice. He had thrown a snowball at Theo, who was holding the evidence with one hand, red orbs still faced skyward. The boy relaxed his muscles, permitting gravity to guide the snow home.

"What do you think you were doing?" Rosalie scolded her husband.

"Whaa, he should be included in the fun." He shrugged, a smile of innocence spread across his face.

Smack.

Emmett tensed in surprise as a snowball hit him square in the back of his head. My eyes returned to the red cedar, but Theo was gone.

* * *

"I don't think Theo fits him. Teddy is a much cuter name."

"Hmm.. I think **you're** rather cute when you're wearing a teddy." Jasper gave a smug grin as Alice suddenly flawed the heart she'd been drawing on my cast. I was leaning against Edward while I submissively rested over the couch, my leg mistaken for a canvas. We were seated near the fireplace, reveling in one another's company. As Carlisle and Esme prepared vegetable soup in the kitchen, Jasper introduced a poker to the flames, roasting a marshmallow. He held the burnt food up for me to inspect.

"Is this one worthy?"

I frowned. "The Cullens are spoiling me."

"No, love." Edward corrected. "This is the Spanish Inquisition. You're actually being tortured." He chuckled softly as I raised a weary eyebrow at him.

Then something small blurred through the livingroom.

"El-ahrairah!" Alice exclaimed, vacating the couch with vampire speed - only to reappear holding a fawn rabbit in her arms. Its eyes were saucers; its nose pacing frantically. Jasper concentrated on the bunny until it calmed down.

"Loppy eared," Edward noted. "Ronin pets roaming the lands."

"Aww, it needs friends.." Alice pouted her bottom lip as she gently set the animal upon her lap and smoothed her palm over its backside. We all knew where this was leading, Edward especially.

"Alice.." he gave a disapproving tone.

"But I want to keep it."

"Let it go and it may return. The door is open for all of Frith's creation." After a defeated sigh, she released the rabbit on the floor. It bumped the couch with its nose before hopping toward the kitchen, sitting on its hind legs, displaying curiosity.

"Why hello, little bunny." Esme greeted the furry intruder, leaning forward. Her movement was enough to send the rabbit scrambling out of the house at top speed, its white tail bouncing up and down as it left.

The mother figure laughed. "Well, I guess you can't force friendships.." Our heads collectively did a double take as Theo suddenly stepped through the front doorway.

"May I have some paper?" The boy's velvet voice betrayed no emotion whatsoever.

* * *

"Hand me the crescent wrench."

Carlisle had been more than happy to provide Theo with a new notepad, seeing as the boy had used up what he'd arrived with. Rather than withdraw, he'd found a suitable corner by the fireplace. And waiting no more than a day, Alice had joined him to sketch clothing designs on her own paper.

"Bella, I asked you for the oil filter spanner three times now." Rosalie rolled out from under the car, a look of annoyance on her perfect features. Eep, she could be scary!

"So why did you ask me to help you instead of Emmett?"

"Can't you tell?" She scooted forward again. "We're bonding, Bella."

"Oh."

I could hear her laughing from under the '56 Chevy. "Carlisle said you and I were nearly schoolmates. Back then, I probably wouldn't have liked you very much. I suppose.." Her voice wandered off before it resurfaced again, wearing the cloak of introspection. "I suppose sometimes I used my previous suffering as an excuse to be a brat. But this tragic year taught me that everyone has a choice. One may not be able to prevent injustice, but you can always decide how to react.. shut out the world or use your pain to empathize with others.." Rosalie's tone softened. "I have to admire you Bella, for all you've weathered. You still try to make people happy and keep a good attitude."

"Thanks, Rosa-"

"DAMN OLD PIECE OF JUNK!" I shuddered as the vampire growled before rolling out, her blouse splashed in oil.

For the rest of the day, I wondered what she'd meant by a previous suffering, but I was too chicken to ask.

* * *

*****I almost forgot to mention - **yo** - a big thank you for loving my story.. and also for not sending your dinosaur after me. =D

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Not I.

* * *

Tonight, the hep cats were gonna fire up the machine, agitate the gravel, punch it and lay a patch in this fat city - or so Emmett had proclaimed. The world of the 50's had sprung to life within the Cullen home.

I was sitting in the livingroom, adorned with a cashmere sweater, poodle skirt and one saddle shoe; my hair neatly curled/ponytailed. Edward had his arm around me. My eyes leered over to him for the dozenth time, again thankful he'd chosen a greaser style. He looked no less than stunning in a leather jacket.

Esme popped her head by the couch, a cheerful smile lighting her eyes. "Carlisle and I are going to attempt to make a lime phosphate for you, Bella."

"That green river's made in the shade!" Carlisle announced from the kitchen, a strong hint of amusement in his voice.

"Yes, and we're also preparing cooked beans, mashed potatoes and steak. It should be ready by the time you kids get back."

"That's boss, thank you." I replied, laughing slightly at the 50's slang rubbing off on me.

Such mirth vanished as my eyes met Teddy's serious crimson. Only yesterday, he'd removed a photo album from the shelf and upon seeing this, Esme had set** all **the Cullen's albums next to the boy.

Teddy's brows descended slowly as though perplexed. I smiled warmly at the young vampire before I reverted my eyes to the clock and frowned. Rosalie was taking longer than expected. Back seat bingo with Emmett? Oh boy, now I'm thinking 50's slang.

Hm, how to manage time. I cut another unassuming glance in Edward's direction to once more adulate his attire, when his solemn glare and set jaw caught me off guard. But he wasn't looking at me. The sharp sound of a photo album slamming shut brought my eyes back to Teddy, who'd already risen off the floor. Without warning, he expunged his presence from the house.

What just happened?

Esme peered out the kitchen window, concern strewn upon her features. "He's over a mile away now."

"Edward," Carlisle urged.

"About Bella." Edward answered his father's silent inquiry.

I tensed. "What about me.. Edward?" My love turned his gaze away, hissing through clenched teeth.

"He was remembering when Aro touched you - and the ancient's reaction following that."

* * *

The warmer, 55 degree weather had vanished after a sudden ice storm brought it to a close. And so proved the end of our joy rides.. well mine at least. Edward had taken the excuse to show me a place he was fond of.

"WOW!" I shrilled. We stood at the opening of a snowy-frosted meadow surrounded by gleaming trees, each caked in seeming crystal. Even under the clouds, everything shimmered; a few sparkles dancing here and there over the ground.

"It's most beautiful in spring," my love confessed with a sigh.

I shook my head. "I can't imagine how it could be more beautiful than it is now."

"You're hurting the feelings of several kinds of flowers by saying so," he teased.

A gust of wind suddenly tore my hat off my head, sweeping it into the white clearing. We both laughed as Edward leaned me against a spruce to recover the object. I smiled thoughtfully. Earlier, Alice had mentioned not to worry if I lost her hat.

Wait a second... no.. **NO!**

She'd told me not to worry _when_ I lost her hat!

A stronger wind rushed forth, sending a nearby flock of crows from their place and as they soared past the tree which supported my weight, I instantly felt the sting of something cold where my neck and shoulder met. Just when startlement thieved my balance from me, I now sensed a small trickle of blood running down my skin.

I fell forward only halfway until I was caught and lifted upright from behind, my good leg stretching to touch the surface of the ground. Edward held me possessively, one arm firm and unyielding around my waist; the other gripped my lower jaw, forcing my head to tilt to the side.

This was no longer a man embracing his love - this was predator confining prey. Preparing to take what it had claimed.

Oh god. How could I have been so careless? I knew I was a constant temptation, but I hadn't realized how much he'd provoked his control this past month. I had unwittingly backed it into a corner and now it was rightfully lashing out.

"Bel-la.." his tone was low and rough. "Please.. please.. distract me.."

It was because of the uncertain world that we lived in. For the fear of losing him in the next unpredictable moment - that was why patience failed me whenever he was near.

Now my blood was the price to pay. And I would willingly clear my debt.

I closed my eyes in resolve.

_"And for certain - not accept death so readily!" _My lids snapped open at once as Edward's words shouted in my head. Sobering me from my wrongful thinking.

He didn't want this.

Words slipped from my throat then, and I only hoped it to be enough to break the spell of thirst.

"Will you marry me?"

A moment lapsed before his arms disappeared from my body and I collapsed into the snow. I immediately propped my head up and looked around frantically, but Edward was nowhere in sight.

Then I leaned my ear toward the intonation echoing from a distant part of the woodland - the single word enrapturing my heart.

* * *

Alice had arrived a few minutes after the whimsical engagement. Wiping off the bloodstain over my skin while holding her breath, she quickly stuck a Carebear band-aid on my neck before carrying me home, going over wedding details the whole way.

"Once again, I had unshakable confidence that you weren't going to be eaten, so I made a head start on arrangements. There's really no time to waste - Carlisle will marry you two lovebirds tomorrow, ahee!"

I only nodded, dazed over my proposal to Edward. Had my nightmare of a life really converted into a fairy tale?

I was still cold and wet from falling in the snow by the time we reached the house. Edward was waiting for me at the front door, having recovered from the most potent test of fortitude. Alice deposited me into his arms before skipping away. I studied the sheepish look on his face until my love's eyes captured mine.

"I'm sorry I abandoned you at the meadow."

"Don't be absurd! You should be nothing but proud of yourself right now." He awarded my rebuke with a crooked smile as he led me to the bedroom. Something about him seemed.. very assured now. I watched the corners of his perfect mouth curve upward before he spoke again.

"You're shivering, Bella. Let's take a bath together." Gulp. W-woah, just the thought of he and I nak-

"After all, I DID really want to see you in that blue swimsuit."

I needed a glass of Merlot.

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

I'm alive! *sorta* Anyways, this chapter is rather short, but as an excuse, well - it would've been cruel of me to section off the chapter afterward(you'll soon see why). Lotsa stuff shall finally be revealed in chapter 19, but for now - enjoy the bubbles! ^_~

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill; Stephenie owns, I'm merely a borrower.

* * *

"Ill play obscured, shrouded by a frivolous ounce of water." My pulse stirred as a marble finger brushed over the band-aid on my neck. Edward sighed.

It had happened all too fast for human eyes to take note, but so it was - a mere icicle charged with conspiracy for the meadow incident. Or rather, whatever crow knocked it loose in the first place.

I was leaning against his pale, chiseled form; my body blushedly aware of his carved muscles and the contrast of Edward's perfect, cool skin against the hot water. We had been in this position many times before, but I'd been wearing more during those occasions and so had he. Save the fact we were in swim wear or I might've already fainted. One pallid arm rested over my stomach; the other indolently toyed with my hair. We layed immersed in a bubble bath, my broken leg sloped over the tub rim, resting sound on a cushioned stool.

"I have no choice but to admit you're a danger magnet, Bella."

"Aye."

"It's a good thing we're getting married. I have to keep watchful of you."

"Aye."

"Aye," he mimicked, leaning forward with a smirk. "Your foot is so dainty!" He snatched what held his fascination before I could protest, smoothing his thumb over the inside of my arch.

"Edward, stop it!" I fought against my giggles, knowing full well I was at his mercy.

"And just look at those cute little toes! Hopelessly adorable.." He finally released my foot and offered a sweet kiss to my bare shoulder. "Mine to cherish."

We were quiet for a little while then, his gentle embrace lulling me into a pensive state. I stole a batch of bubbles and blew them off my palms. Hadn't I played with bubbles as a child? There were few worries back then, and yet nothing could compare to the absolute joy emanating from my being now.

"I'm glad Alice was the one to return you home. I needed time to think."

"Mm, about what?"

"Many things.. but my dominant thoughts revolved around our wedding night."

I tried not to feel embarrassed upon hearing those words. Tomorrow, we would be man and wife. Lovers thereafter. I could not grow timid simply from discussing the very exploit. Edward rested his chin over my head as he continued.

"I was pessimistic.. could never shake the dreadful doubt from my mind. I was always sure I would fail, that I would lose control and kill you. I've really had enough, my Shahrazad," a whisper of a laugh escaped him, "and now I simply want to believe that I can marry the woman I love and worship her body without crushing her into dust. My dearest reason for living - I can't wait to show you how much I love you. Granted," he carefully traced his fingers over my stomach, perhaps wondering whether there would be bruises tomorrow from his earlier, animalistic embrace. "I won't be reckless and suddenly force you against a fridge again."

Worship my body? I huffed at his words. "And can I not offer you the same bliss, you selfless angel? Furthermore, what if I want you to be a little daring now and then?" I turned my head to find Edward agasp, angling his body away with a look of feigned horror.

"Oh my.. what sort of girl AM I marrying?" I glowered, splashing water at him as he chuckled, raising his hands in defeat.

"Very well - what Bella wants, Bella gets." Before I could respond, he swiftly pivoted his body to face mine, letting his knees drop respectfully to the left and right of my leg - my expression of surprise caused my mouth to gape - and in that moment, as the topaz glinted mischief and endearment; he strung an arm around me, claiming my lips and sinking us both underwater.

His tongue roused and teased the primal awakenings within me like the prologue to a story I was dying to read. The poetry from this kiss was pure with his heart's promise; a masterpiece empowering every nerve born to me.

And I knew it then.

I had to live forever.

* * *

My eyelids fought to stay open. It was my rightful bedtime, yet there I sat imprisoned on the livingroom couch; my sentence far from served, as Alice had cheerfully mentioned.

"Now, we'll begin with a mani-pedi, followed by a facial and seaweed body wrap - I just trimmed your hair a few days ago so we should be okay - Rosalie, how's that cake faring?"

"So stupid, why does salt have to look just like sugar!" The couch cushions were beginning to creep up on me.. or maybe it was the other way around. I could faintly hear Alice's panicked voice as I crashed to the side.

"NOO!! We don't have time for this! Besides, you already slept last night.. Bella?"

Zzzzzzzzzzz.

* * *

**Reviews make my day!**

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

**Super important chapter below!**

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. Stephenie Meyer owns all that is Twilight. I'm simply borrowing her characters. Except for Teddy.

* * *

"How much time do we have?"

"They'll be here in less than ten minutes."

Someone had realigned my form to lay more comfortably on the couch, having also secured a blanket over me. Stretching my legs, I beamed a bright smile.

Today I would be Mrs. Edward Cullen, the happiest girl on the planet.

I lifted my eyelids to find the whole family standing in the livingroom. A coalescence of severe distress and infuriation marked their angelic features. Edward was nearest to me; I noted the lissome hand on his left side balled into a fist, the exclamated veins from his arm and tightly wound muscles bearing witness to his mood.

Oh no.

"Alice, what do you see of Charlie?" The soothsayer's head bowed.

"Zafrina was difficult to locate and Amun required a considerable amount of persuasion before he allowed Benjamin to go. Charlie has rushed nonetheless and will arrive in two days, but.. two days too late."

Edward's strong arms pulled me up against his chest as he spoke with an urgent tone. "What would happen were I to hoard Bella far away from here and then return?"

Emmett interrupted. "You said we couldn't ask others to fight alongside us."

"It would not serve for the purpose of battle," Carlisle tenderly corrected his son.

"Her death is certain if you flee now." Alice answered my love, her bell voice beginning to unravel. Jasper concentrated on his wife, and I could feel the desperate calm overtaking the atmosphere.

Why had the Volturi decided to materialize a week ahead of time? Hadn't they pilfered enough? I glanced up to Edward, _my almost husband_, and felt my heart pierce through. Something cold slid across my ring finger then, bringing focus to my left hand, now illuminated with diamond and white gold. I stared back at rueful amber as Edward brought his hand to rest over my cheek.

"You'll fare a better chance if the rest of the family goes with you." The father figure spoke with stern authority, but it failed to impress obedience upon the others. Rosalie shook her head, her eyes stubborn.

"Darling.." Esme clung to her husband's side. He lowered his head for a moment to kiss her palm, and I thought I could see the gleam of tears in both pairs of topaz. Carlisle then met his vampire kin with solemn eyes.

"Aro will deal with me. I want you all to leave NOW, or so help me, you'll bring reproach upon everything we've fought for."

Our attention darted to Alice as a frightful whimper suddenly escaped her throat. "They're here."

"DAMMIT!" Emmett punched a hole through the wall, his temper responding to what we were about to face.

* * *

"Carlisle, so good to see you friend!"

It was nearing dawn, the opaque clouds beginning to fill with red. We stood on the frozen incandescence of the earth, facing the legion of vampires before us.

I was peeking around Edward, my valiant knight, who'd taken a shield-like position in front of me; my fingers gripping the fabric of his shirt. There were a few I recognized.. Aro for certain, placed vanguard with a rather timid looking girl stationed directly by his side. I assumed her to be Renata, the personal guard Carlisle had once informed me of. Jane and Alec were to the left and right of those, twin smiles hinted upon their features. My heartbeat picked up when their eyes briefly turned to me. I quickly reverted mine elsewhere. A second ancient carried an apathetic aura - which I found peculiar, as I was reminded of Teddy.

Where had that boy gone off to?

Another immortal startled my countenance. His worn, crimson eyes were hard and cold and I henceforth gathered that he was Caius. The brute one next to him, none other than Felix. Emmett, having apparently noticed my nervous expression as I stared at the muscled vampire, loudly cracked his knuckles to gain my attention, giving me a wink before returning his eyes to our intrusive oppressors.

"It has been a long time, Aro." Carlisle returned. Edward must have learned his courteous facade from his father.

"I do apologize for our interposing so suddenly."

"I'm curious as to why you chose to visit ahead of schedule."

The ancient clasped his onion white hands together. "Two birds with one stone, as they say. I must concede that I was growing rather fretful of Theodore's absence. But ah - I should have known he'd turn up here!" Aro's face filled with delight as Teddy receded from the forest to stand near us.

Red rover, red rover.. I could almost hear the ancient's thoughts as he noted our stoic kith.

"Aro," the boy acknowledged. There were topaz deviants amidst his ruby eyes, which seemed to glow with more emotion than had yet availed him.

"Now," the raven haired vampire resumed his gaze toward Carlisle. "Shall we burrow to the heart of this unsettlement? I am terribly displeased with you, old friend. You have brought a great burden upon me by resolving that our kind should abort their archaic instincts. I ask, out of my deep affection for you - will you continue against our ruling?"

"Be it man or beast, a vampire possesses the right to choose what he will intake. That law is cardinal, and above anything you may decide."

Caius hissed a laugh toward Carlisle's words. "Oh, I'm sure they could be impelled otherwise - should they be given a representation of what occurs when one disobey's the order of the Volturi."

Not even a mind reader could react in time, as Edward's body became an involuntary statue. _No, not my love!_ A blighted glance toward the rest of the Cullens revealed they too were frozen in place, Alec's powers having taken effect. I covered my mouth with my hands, muffling a shriek.

Carlisle, having perceived the show of true colors, tore his eyes back to the ancients, his condescending mask shattering to expose his pure indignation. "A deceiver and a bully playing god. You are truly nothing more than parasites."

"I'm shocked an idealist such as yourself objects to our enactment," Caius sneered.

"There's a vital difference between justice and a massacre! You would've been better off furnishing the excuse of destroying man simply for the sake of Marcus's boredom!" Then the nightmare met fulfillment.

"TAKE HIM!" Caius shouted. A mass of immortals seized the regal vampire, importing him to the center of the roaring crowd.

"I'm sorry, dear friend, but you've left me no other choice," Aro lamented as he turned away.

I tried to go toward them, but hadn't realized that in the mess of things, Edward's hand had locked around my wrist, immobilizing me along with him.

So I could only watch, screaming in horror as the fire was lit.

* * *

"Alice, can you move?" I strained my voice above a whisper, having cried most of my vocal chords away. We were in the piano room, the curtains pulled, darkening the area so that I could barely make out her pixie face.

"I can move, but there's no use escaping."

They had forced us all to watch Carlisle torn limb from limb and burned to eternal death. He'd made no sound during his execution, trying not to hurt his family even more.

And I - I had screamed and wept for everyone, as they could only look on like stone figures with broken hearts. Afterward, Alice and I were forcefully segregated from the others.

I crawled my way toward her until I found the little vampire in a corner, hugging her knees. I placed my hand over hers and she embraced me at once.

"OH BELLA!" I ignored the discomfort of my lungs as she held me tight and sobbed. I was still in shock to the point of wondering whether I would fall asleep and wake up at Mom's. Then my eyes faintly detected the wedding decorations fashioned along the walls and ceiling of the room, and my heart cried out for Edward as fresh tears burned down my cheeks.

What were they doing to him? The very thought made me want to rip all their heads off, busted leg be damned.

Alice gradually relaxed her hold on me. "I have to look after you now. Take these for strength, Bella." She offered two gummy bears, one red and one green. As she'd removed them from her pocket, a piece of folded paper had also slipped out.

"I'm sorry I took them both. I couldn't decide.."

"What's this?" I held up the note and her crestfallen eyes dropped to the floor.

"Carlisle made that for me last year, after I had the vision of the Volturi's new law that caused so many people to die."

I opened the paper and read its contents.

__

"Hope - like vampires - lives immortal, though one would believe it to be but a shadow."

"I hate my visions. What good have they brought us?" Then, as if summoning them, her eyes drifted into the distance.

"Alice.."

Her satin voice pitched in panic. "It's like falling off a cliff.. so dark - I can't see anyone! Jasper, Bella; I can't find you!"

"I'm right here, Alice!" I shook her shoulders before I understood she was paralyzed. Slowly, I turned my head to see Alec stepping toward us.

You're not going to touch my sister, you son-of-a-bitch.

I leapt for him, fully intending to tear his head off, but was easily brushed aside with one marble hand.

Angled to the right, my body slammed against the piano keys with incredible force, briefly causing a discordant arrangement to reverberate throughout the room. Something was wrong, like a rib had broken loose and had punctured an organ inside of me. I slumped downward, bringing my eyes to Alice as the vampire knelt before her.

"Perhaps if I concentrate, I could also numb your heart." He smiled thoughtfully. "Mary Alice Brandon - how thrilled Aro was when Victoria introduced James to him recently, giving closure for the intrigue set upon my master from the day he'd placed his hand on Theodore's shoulder." Alec smoothed his palm over the pixie's perfect cheek, wiping an invisible tear away with his thumb.

"We always sensed the boy was very special, though his human family rejected him. His cretin mother once told Theodore that he was a black sheep just like his Great-Great-Aunt, who'd been condemned to an asylum for her visions. He had always wanted to travel back in time and meet possibly the one person in the world who would not have mistreated him. Just wait til he hears Aro's newfound erudition!"

My pulse became rapid as my breathing shallowed. I fought to ignore the extreme pain in my side, determined to support Alice the only way I could.

"You must know you won't be alone in this world. Why, you'll have Theodore and of course, Bella.." He gestured toward me, frowning at once. "Humans are so delicate, entrusted with mere seconds of life and yet how easily you wilt! Aro must be prompt in turning you, else we'll lose our chance forthwith." He swiftly rose, snatching my wrist, dragging me from the room.

I clenched my teeth, muting a scream as I was taken down the corridor; all the while, I could sense the blood continuing to spill inside of me.

Then the strangest thing happened.

I remembered Teddy in the hallway with us and Alec's surprised head was instantly removed, his steel grip on my wrist loosening. The allegorical accounts of my memory and my eyes mismatched, like something related to deja vu - but just when the face of Alec was to make contact with the floor's surface, it was tossed in the torrid fire along with his other severed limbs.

Teddy carefully lifted me up and carried me into a familiar room, laying me over the bed.

"What did you do.." I asked weakly.

The boy ignored my words, his senses directed toward the door as he spoke. "So many humans are wicked. But there is a reason why Carlisle favors them and I want to learn of it.." His bi-colored eyes reverted to me. "Listen well. I'm countering the turn of this world and sending you back before the Volturi passed their law. It is doubtful my powers can extend beyond the day I was changed and as I'm about to absolve my energy, I'll become susceptible to my own gift. Bella - your memory will stay intact. You alone will know what has happened, or rather what will happen should you neglect to intervene." It was so cold now. I could feel my conscious state slipping.

"You'll have at least two months - so make your time count."

I knew he needed a vocal confirmation. I contested to exhale a final verse, my death fast approaching. "I'll.. stop.. them..."

Then everything went black.

But I wasn't dead.

* * *

**The story is only half over..**

Leave a review and let me know what you think so far!

p.s. thank you, **yo**!^^

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

Welp, I'm off to Target soon. Soon as in tomorrow morning. And you all know why... woo!

**Disclaimer: **SM owns. And if she can have a Preface, so can I. :D

* * *

**PREFACE**

_"Your tyranny must end," I raised the heavy weapon as words burned from my throat, branding a promise against the stale underground air. "I shall see to that." I could almost taste the ameliorated future now - so close - but refused to let myself smile in the faintest._

_The ancient wasn't phased. He rather looked on like I'd tickled his funny bone. "Really child, would you suppose age rendered me a feeble old vampire, and that I truly needed my guard for the benefit of their protection?" He leaned his powdery face forward, baring venomous teeth. "Or did I come to that circumstance in the name of loneliness and my interest in.. collecting."_

_Bastard._

_I swung, and his moth-like hand reached out, taking hold the end of the sword, crushing it to dust within his shocking grip. _

_In the same moment, all hope blew away like chaff._

* * *

It feels.. humid. Hm. I lifted my eyelids cautiously to discover bright sunbeams glaring through a windowpane. And it feels.. familiar. My gaze shifted to the thin blue cover spread over me. This wasn't any bed from Forks, so that indicates.. "Ph-PHOENIX!! OOF!" My outburst landed me on the soft carpet. I quickly pulled myself upright, only to stare into a wide-eyed reflection through a bedroom mirror.

I was wearing a green tank top with grey cotton shorts, typical pajamas for Arizona weather. "Whoa.." I peered closer at myself, poking my arm as one would a Pillsbury Dough Boy. I wasn't fat of course, but.. "No muscle definition."

Over a year of running and climbing and exerting myself to evade the most horrible death I had come to know. All of the little scars, wounds from branches or rock or whatever my clumsiness had me bashing into, inadvertently.

Gone. My body was 16 again.

I could hear footsteps approaching my room and the acquired instinct from my brain ordered me to find something with which to defend myself if I couldn't hop out the window. But as I craned my neck, a most welcome voice bounced through the door. "Felix the Cat or Pepe Le Pu - Bella, can you help me pick out which shirt to wear for tomorrow?" My heart paused as Renee entered with a debative expression on her beloved features.

"MOM!!!" I tackled her, hugging her tight. My mother was alive. She was really alive!

"Baby, what's wrong?" Renee squeezed back and it took all that I was not to cry. "Did you have a nightmare?"

_Five billion._

My arms slowly dropped to my sides. I wanted nothing more than to stay in Phoenix and eat her awful cooking. And suggest she bring both shirts because she'll most likely spill soda on Felix.

But I couldn't delay. I met my mother's worried eyes with conviction and resolve.

"I'm moving to Forks."

* * *

I stole a brief glance at the world below me, noting how those situated on the ground resembled ants at the moment. According to some, they were insects at any distance; easily squashed and affording no remorse.

For the duration of my flight north, I concentrated on how I was going to invest my time.

Arguing with Renee took far less energy than expected. After a short series of words were exchanged, she let me go. "My baby girl grew up overnight.." Not exactly.

Of course I was lying when I told her I'd reached an understanding with Charlie. Not only was he amiss, but entirely unaware as to my plans. I could be sly, because I had no choice.

My eyes drifted close after an hour of flying.

Today's newspaper stated it was November 5th - over two months, just as Teddy had spoken. There had been so many people at the airport.. I felt as though I were attending another country. Ignorant of their native tongue, my one sure form of communication took the shape of a(perhaps overly) chipper smile - a token I'd even offered to the grumpy passengers waiting to board.

A little boy was seated next to me. I could hear him making crash noises with a toy in his hand before someone next to him took it away. Then the child began to scream at the top of his lungs. I opened my eyes and watched, more than stunned.. because it made me wonder.

Had Carlisle known he would be martyred? Had he even counted on it - that Teddy would grow attached to the good doctor and then react with emotion when his life was taken away from the young vampire?

_'..an idealist such as yourself..' _Caius may have been correct to some extent. I would never know for certain what truly happened, as that version of Carlisle no longer existed to ask.

It was the middle of the afternoon when we landed in Port Angeles. I'd already called a cab from the plane. A short, stocky fellow shoved my suitcase inside the trunk as I hopped in the backseat. "Where to?" He asked, scooting behind the wheel.

"Forks hospital, please."

* * *

"I'm sorry, but Doctor Cullen is performing surgery right now. You said you were a friend of the family's?" I nodded to the receptionist as she double-checked the schedule. "Well dear, if you can wait a couple more hours, he should be available. Why don't you head down to the cafeteria? Ruby's cooking isn't something you'd want to pass up."

No. Kidding.

I had taken advantage of the all day breakfast selection, filling my plate with 4 scrambled eggs, 4 strips of bacon, a heavy side of hash browns, 3 buttermilk pancakes, 2 slices of wheat toast; to be chased by a cup of coffee next to a glass of orange juice. Five bucks. Not to mention..

"If you can scarf it all down, it's on the house!" Ruby called from the kitchen. FOR YAY! I rubbed my palms together with childish glee before grabbing a fork.

Oh my god.

I hadn't eaten anything like this in over a year. My taste buds were supremely partying, having vowed in unison, to never endure another Twinkie again.

By the time Carlisle found me.. my head was drifting lazily toward the table. That last pancake.. uhh.. but I smiled wide, resisting the urge to leap up and wrap my arms around the vampire I was ever fond of. He glanced at my empty plate with an inkling of amusement before he returned my silent greeting.

"I see you've been in capable hands while you were waiting. Our Ruby is quite the miracle worker. For instance: there are patients I almost give up on, and then they eat something from her oven - POOF! - they're out the door with a clean bill of health the next morning." He winked at the grey haired woman as she hid a blush, placing her hands on her hips in a show of annoyance.

"Doctor Cullen has to compliment my cooking because he's never tried it himself and is over racked with guilt. That's the real story."

"Aw, come on Ruby, you know what those calories would do to my figure." She shook her head with a grin before retreating into the kitchen. Carlisle's warm eyes shifted back to me. "So I'm assuming you're a classmate of my kids."

As a harbinger, how was I to put this?

"Carlisle.." I stated tentatively, watching the vampire's smile slowly turn into an expression of concern. I whispered just loud enough for an immortal to hear.

"The world of man will soon be thrown into peril. You must help me face the despotic coven of your kind."

The weight of my introduction must have felt like an anvil falling on his head, for all signatures of cheerful animation had faded from Dr. Cullen as his gaze descended to the linoleum floor.

"Let's move this conversation to my office."

* * *

**Author's Note - **Changes are here.

First off, no more little chapters. When you get your chapter update for this story, prepare to be pleased with its length. Heh, that sounded dirty.

Second, as you may have noticed, updates are few and far between of late.. I'm a super busy :( But I'll try to write whenever I can for my readers. Promise.

Reviews are better than Ruby's cooking.

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

Yippie skippie, here is a new chapter, sooner than expected - all I can say is yay for Mountain Dew!

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill. SM owns. Not I.

* * *

Carlisle's pale lids were shut, the way one would to shield their vision from sun glare. He had listened with patience as a competent father figure could only do.

And once more, I'd omitted entire chapters - simply revealed what was vital and relevant. My heart knew the consequence of dwelling on Edward. I had suggested a blueprint of how to proceed with our grim plight.

Though Carlisle hadn't responded, save the closing of his eyes, I sensed he was not pleased at all.

"You are certain Jane and Alec's powers are ineffective against you?"

"That is correct. OH!" I gasped as I glanced at the clock. "Do you mind if I make a quick call?"

* * *

"You had me worried sick, Bella! I was just about to phone your father, wondering why on earth my baby girl hasn't called to confirm she isn't in the trunk of some maniac's cab! So.. is everything okay?"

For once, I was glad she didn't have caller i.d. I tapped my foot with apprehension. "All is well. It was a little awkward being around Charlie at first - and I think I'll have to take over kitchen duties. I'm sorry for making you worry, mom, really I am. I'll e-mail in a few days," my nose was beginning to sting. "But I better get off the phone, I think I hear Charlie opening a TV dinner."

"That's awful, go stop him - and Bella, I want the full report, your 411 testimony, not just one scoop, but-"

I could feel a gnawing at the pit of my stomach and I knew I had to hang up fast before my cover was blown. "Kay, gotta go, love you."

With the click of the receiver, I sighed unevenly and returned my attention to Carlisle. He had been analyzing me throughout my conversation with Renee.

"If you'd rather I speak to the Quileute tribe-"

"Bella."

"Y-yes?"

"It's okay to cry." And I already was. Silent traitor tears had cascaded down my sullen face while I was speaking with my mother, as they continued to fall relentlessly. And then I was running into Carlisle's arms, sobbing in heavy bursts.

The vampire's marble arms stayed at his sides until they suddenly wrapped around me tight, granting my tears permission to soak the shoulder of his white doctor's coat. "You're not alone." His tone reassuring.

Why was I even crying? My parents were _alive_; billions of people were _alive_.

But that was the cousin of a lie. This world held as an apparition, a mirage if the Volturi stayed their course. It was painful to have something so beloved, knowing it could vanish in the blink of an eye.

An hour passed before I'd progressed to mere sniffles. Carlisle's voice touched the air, still gentle and full with compassion. "A sword.." He placed his hand under his chin thoughtfully.

"Vampires either fight with their body, or should they possess special powers.. but a sword. One would unquestionably wield the strength and speed of ten immortals." Then the doctor put his hand to his furrowed brow. "Is there REALLY no form of reasoning able to deter them? If we could avoid such violence.."

"Carlisle." My eyes were pleading.

"You're a young healthy woman. Must I turn you and send you off to butcher others or face your own end?" He gave an exasperated sigh. "There is not a single option present that doesn't sneer with absolute derision."

My eyes fell to the floor. "Forgive me for asking these things of you. I don't even know how to use a sword.."

The room was silent for a minute and I didn't dare look up. I wasn't in favor of my own plan. I wanted to click my heels together three times and wake up in black and white.

But I held confidence that were I made a vampire, I could burn the wild cards. I could shake the Volturi off their sinister path.

Then we would have an anchor for the hope that threatened to blow away from our hearts.

"I know a skilled swordsman who can train you."

My eyes shot upward. "Who?"

"Edward. He will teach you."

* * *

The only Cullen who wasn't married and didn't have love to consume him. Edward had adorned himself with hobbies.

And now I was to be his pupil. I inwardly groaned at, as well as relished the very idea.

Darkness reigned over the sky; Dr. Cullen and I were driving toward the Quileute border.

"I made a treaty with this tribe. Long ago. I must ask for a rift, an exemption so we can turn you."

I twiddled my thumbs nervously. "Are you going to tell them about Caius?"

"I suppose it is my duty to do so." He shifted gears and we zoomed past the trees ever faster. "Caius is partial; he's never been fond of werewolves, though the shape-shifting Quileutes clearly are a 'wolf of a different color'."

"Have you seen a real werewolf?"

"Once - from a distance. They're extremely vicious."

I jumped in my seat at the abrupt sound of a cell going off. Carlisle deftly reached for it, flipping the device open. "Alice. Yes, she's here with me.. alright." He handed the phone over with a chuckle.

"Hello?"

"BELLA, I CAN'T WAIT TO MEET YOU!! Oh, and don't worry, I've sent all of us on an emergency hunt so you'll be safe." A recollection of Teddy suddenly tore through my mind.

"Alice, there's something very important I need you to do and I'm sorry for not having the time to ease you into this-"

"Bella? Where'd you go?" We had pulled over by then and a tall muscled figure was already approaching the vehicle.

Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder. "It's Sam Uley. Wait in the car." He opened the driver's door, leaving me before I could respond.

"Bella?"

"Listen carefully, Alice. Your full name is Mary Alice Brandon. You have a great great nephew, Teddy, who happens to be in grave danger. His father is evil and will commit a murderous crime soon - if he hasn't yet. I don't know where the boy lives, but there's also a vampire meaning to turn him." There was silence on the other end.

"Alice?"

"I have a nephew?" She whispered. "I have a nephew.. JASPER, I HAVE A NEPHEW!!"

I could almost envision his eyes popping out of his head from the sheer exhilaration slamming into him.

"Please save him."

"Right-o! I'm taking Jasper with me... so - I guess I'll see you sometime soon, Bella."

"Be safe, Alice." I flipped the cell close and lifted my head to peer at the two shadowed beings standing a room's length from the car. Their voices were too soft for my ears to detect, but I was glad I wasn't outside with them.

As determined and set as I was - I could feel myself breaking within. The off button for my nerves was gone. My heart felt oppressive beneath my ribs.

I had grown accustomed to the stress of hiding from vampires. But this new tension of epic proportion was ruthless, with billions of drained fingers pointing directly at me.

After a while, I leaned my head back against the leather seat and stared aimlessly at the roof interior. It had been comforting at least to hear Alice's voice, however brief.

The next thing I knew, my body jolted upright at the startling sound of someone roughly tapping the car window.

"She was sleeping, Sam. Bella, it's alright. He only needs a little clarification."

I fumbled for the door handle, pulling my groggy form out of the car and into the morning fog. I was almost taken aback by the intimidating seriousness of Sam Uley up close, but as our eyes met, he softened. And the depth of his voice encouraged me, despite his words.

"There's no sword. Unless you're referring to Brady's Jedi light saber."

I shook my head. "It must have been crafted after the world changed.. I'm not making it up."

Sam grit his teeth, reverting his attention to Carlisle, who was standing just to the left of me. "Those eyes do not belong on a child's face."

"I know."

What was wrong with my eyes?

The native took a step forward, patting the top of my head. "I believe you, Miss Swan. Describe the sword for me please."

I thought back to the night when Carlisle showed me that frightening weapon. It's menacing size, curvature, element.

Sam nodded. "Sounds like a rib bone." He scratched the back of his head, a bewildered expression hinted on his face. "I have no idea how to carve a sword, but I'll get to work. And I will tolerate your other request - on one condition." Carlisle took a protective step closer to me as the other shook with rage.

"Caius is ours," he snarled.

* * *

"Why did Sam believe me? And why do you?" We were passing through the downtown of Forks, on our way to the Cullen estate.

Carlisle pursed his lips. "The moment you become a vampire - or a werewolf - you begin to note the significance of Lewis Carroll's words. To believe in as many as six impossible things before breakfast. Though I have insurance in the form of Alice's visions. If she never sees the impending doom, the worst would be I turned Chief Swan's daughter into a vampire." He watched me from the corner of his eye to catch my reaction.

"And suckered Sam Uley into desecrating his ancestor's graves." I added, smiling faintly. My sense of humor had gone completely dry.

I probably needed something cute, warm and fuzzy; before I started jesting without courtesy.

I gazed at the town's small pet shop as we crawled through the 25 mile-an-hour speed zone. And there, facing the store window, was a litter of fawn Holland lops. "Wait, Carlisle!" I gave a rushed, apologetic look as he pulled over.

El-ahrairah, the bunny Alice wanted to keep. I reasoned that a baby rabbit wouldn't be frightened with a vampire that fed and watered it faithfully and let it bounce and boing all over the house. I could imagine Alice and Esme showering the little creature with treats, praise, adoration-

"Have something in mind, do ya?" I surfaced from my fluffy daydream to nod at the clerk.

"Could I hold one of your Holland lops please? I'm considering.. but I want to be sure of the temperament."

"Of course. This litter is very docile and friendly." I studied the appearance of each baby until I was certain which one looked most like the adult fawn I'd briefly known. He picked it up and deposited the little furball into my arms.

It should have relaxed. Instead, it panicked, flouncing its tiny limbs frantically. One paw scratched below my collarbone before I hastily returned the bunny to its glass home, where it huddled in a corner next to its siblings.

The clerk awarded me a slightly suspicious look and I could only muster a sheepish laugh before turning to flee the premises. _Damn you, El-ahrairah!_

I got back in the car, utterly glum. "I was just humiliated by a tribble."

Carlisle already had his doctor's bag open. "Bad Little Bunny Foo Foo." I glanced down at the scratch to find it bleeding. Instinctively, I tensed before recalling that I was safe with this vampire. He dabbed rubbing alcohol on a swab and handed it to me. I wiped the scratch, waiting until the flow of blood stilled and hardened over the surface.

"I wonder why it reacted so poorly."

"My scent is on you, Bella."

"Oh." I felt absolutely stupid.

* * *

Edward should be the one doing this.

Carlisle was preparing a bed for me. He had morphine ready in hopes of mollifying the terrible pain. The doctor was making everything as comfortable as possible for me.

And I was taking too long in the shower. I had curled up in a corner, just like a scared rabbit. I knew it was wrong of me to want _this _Edward to turn me. _This_ Edward, who'd yet to smell the scent of my blood. Were _this_ Edward to drink my mortal substance, he wouldn't stop. And even dying as a stranger to him, he would agonize over what he'd done.

Humid steam filled the bathroom by the time I stepped out from the shower, wiping myself dry, damp tendrils hugging my shoulders and back. I changed into a matching cotton pajama set, navy blue pants and a navy v-neck tee, before opening a window to let some moisture escape.

It was then I noticed the cut had reopened. _In case one of the others is home.._

The mirror above the sink doubled as a medicine cabinet. I took a peek inside and found a cotton ball. Upon closing the cabinet, I stiffened - as I was met with the reflection of Edward, perched agile on the windowsill. His dark eyes intently fascinated, fixed only on me.

In the time it took me to turn around and face him, he'd already closed the distance between us. Because Edward didn't know me, because he hadn't been given the opportunity to build up a resistance to my exposed blood.

Because.. he didn't love me yet.

Or ever.

There was no hesitation. The vampire wound his porcelain arm too tightly around the small of my back, while the other hand traveled up my spine to grip my neck, forcing my head up.

Cool breath tickled my neck. A strong set of teeth sat with purpose at the pulse of my throat. And there was no thanks given as I felt the sharpness sinking into my skin. Taking from me.

In my mind, I could hear the Edward I loved, deep inside the one who held my form, screaming for the predator to stop. And I imagined Edward staring with insurmountable guilt at the dead girl who's life he couldn't help but claim.

_Don't feel sad, my darling._

Even as I was weakening, my hand reached up to brush the bronze hair from his perfect face and comfort the Edward that wanted no part of this.

But then I stopped. For it began to **burn.** I was burning. And now I was the one screaming.

* * *

Carlisle and Emmett had bounded into the bathroom hardly a second after my pitched voice announced what was happening. Edward had nearly dropped me to the floor, utterly stunned once he found himself again.

By then, it was too late to administer the morphine. The venom wouldn't have anything cheapening the torment. I was carefully moved to a bed where the others gathered. Rosalie's annoyed tone struck the atmosphere.

"Satisfied, Edward? You were supposed to be hunting. Why the HELL did you run off?!"

"Alice lost sight of Carlisle. I was concerned.."

"Give him a break, babe. That kind of temptation is too powerful to take responsibility for and feel guilty over. Besides, she was already bleeding."

"His eyes are **red**!" I wanted to slap Rosalie.

"Rose." I heard Carlisle's discipline before a pair of heels marched furiously out of the room, followed by Emmett's pace. Layers of heat pulsed through my veins, the most searing intensity centering at the core of my body.

"I would have killed her." Edward whispered brokenly. I remained silent and kept the rasping of my breath minimal.

I couldn't bare furthering his misery.

"She knew you, Edward. Bella told me she was a friend to all of us."

"The girl must have lied on my part." I inhaled a panicked breath as I sensed footsteps retreating out the door.

"Sweetheart.." Esme spoke softly, worried for her son.

"Edward, Bella is your student. She'll need your guidance in order to master swordsmanship."

"I realize this. But I can't be in the house right now." With that, the door closed quietly. And I was left to suffer.

But Carlisle and Esme stayed by my side. Fire and death were fusing together in the base of my heart, daring me to cry out. Every so often, there would be a cool palm at my forehead or a marble hand tenderly taking hold of my frail, trembling one. Soothing words were repeated like bell chimes.

After a stage passed, I was given better use of my mind.

I had stumbled across Frank Herbert's Dune last year.. rather, the year ahead. I never finished the book - we had to chuck it to keep a fire going. Still, I could remember the test placed upon Paul Atreides. The box of pain which had him in the belief that flames were eating up the flesh of his hand.

_Kull Wahad!_ However, could the Duke's son have endured three days of that?

More time withstood and my hearing sharpened to an acute clarity. I was able to pinpoint and measure nearly everything with my ears.

I wanted to hear the piano. The illuminating melodies brought to life by Edward's nimble commands.

But as much as I willed it, there was no sound.

Esme smoothed my hair consolingly. "You're becoming so beautiful, Bella, even more than you were."

Later, the dense pressure from my heart detonated, forcing the organ to hammer uncontrollably. I buried my fingers into cooling palms as my breath came in short, desperate pants.

Until my heart slowed. Until it stopped altogether.

And Bella the human was no more.

* * *

**Dear readers:** Reviews make me squee! XOXO

Speaking of reviews, I have yet to respond to last chapter's, but I will get to that very soon.. for now - I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know I know, I turn sappy when it comes to my reviewers - I can't help it! You're the reason I spend countless hours doing research, pondering the characters, wearing out my thesaurus, meticulously forming chapters; instead of hoarding the story away in my head as I've done throughout my existence.

*happy sigh* Thank you for giving me the strength to do this! :D

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

For reviewers I'm unable to respond to/not signed in(I should've had this from the first chapter onward, but better late than never):

**AliceSunStreak** - Squee!

**marsu** - Thank you so very much!! I hope you're enjoying the world of fanfiction and I'll do my best to keep up the bloody good work. :D

**Carlisle's Angel** - Thank you for persevering with the story, even after Carlisle was martyred(a lot of people were upset by that, including me, which is why I couldn't bare having him dead for more than a few hours) Caius and the Volturi are soon to find themselves in a precarious fix. Though I want Bella to do better than revenge or playing God, so I'm giving the situation much thought.

**L. Cullen97** - EE, thankies!!^^

* * *

**Disclaimer:** SMeyer owns Twilight. Apart from Teddy.

* * *

"Well done, Bella! Your approach was too swift to leave room for surprise or suffering. Just how it should be."

I wiped the excess blood off my chin and stood, having taken my first kill. A simple doe. As a human, I would've been horrified by my actions, haunted with Bambi nightmares.

But as a vampire, this was the meekest way to exist, and I would be nothing less than proud when the hue of my eyes gave evidence of that.

Emmett accompanied Carlisle and I to my rookie hunt. He may have told the others it was for Carlisle's protection, but I knew how Emmett operated. He simply wanted a front row seat to the show.

The muscled vampire chuckled, brushing his thumb across the side of his jaw to indicate that I'd missed a spot. Carlisle continued.

"Two of every three expeditions concentrate solely on plant eaters. We'll target a carnivore during your next trip. They can get grumpy, but you'll find the taste somewhat richer than what deer provide."

I nodded, sated with thoughtfulness.

Every sense in my body was honed beyond human imagining. What was more, those senses now outnumbered five. But the new ones were nebulous, like a backwards echo. I yearned to identify them, and identify _with _them, as senses cater information. Would I become familiar with the fifth dimension? Could I wander the ocean floor and hunt sharks?

Silly. I didn't have time to ask such questions.

I had to master swordplay now.

Edward returned the day following my climb in the food chain. His eyes once more yielded butterscotch, now melting over his grievous spirit. Behind the dutiful face of a teacher, I saw a boy completely frustrated with my mute thoughts - because he had no idea how to make it better. What he'd done.

The one I loved led me into a room I had never seen before, a wing seldom used, at least from my knowledge. While the floorboards were worn, all four walls appeared to have been given more upkeep than any other part of the house.

The room was entirely bare except for a giant cabinet, which Edward opened to expose the contents; swords of every designation.

"You will learn all relevant styles of fighting. Eventually, you'll adopt your own system, so bookmark the strikes and stances you're comfortable with for-" He paused as his eyes followed my gaze, now focused on a long and narrow sword. "Vampires will not come to their end with a simple rapier. We'll disregard fencing; your method is to sever limbs and remove your opponent's head."

My eyes drifted to other swords at that. I felt sickened from the mental images his words had conjured. But it was Edward's tone when he spoke them..

Did he even believe me?

I had Carlisle's backing and there was never a glimpse of doubt from Esme. It was enough for Edward to respect their wishes and lessen his guilt by honoring mine.

It wasn't enough for me, however. I wanted his trust.

I took a sword that most resembled the one I would wield, and held it up. "What is this?"

"The shamshir. It's a Persian weapon."

"You have so many of each kind." I pondered out loud.

"They're brittle in our hands."

"Really?" I took two fingers to the middle of the metal and flicked softly. At once the blade broke from its waist, sending the handleless half into the wall.

My hand flew to my cheek in horror. "OH CRAP!! Don't tell Esme please please please? Maybe I could get some putty and fix-"

"Never mind the walls. It will happen again." Edward was smiling ever faint with amusement, one side of his mouth turned the slightest bit upright.

But it didn't last, and as we trained, I could feel the awkward tension spilling around us like a blanket full of cactus pricklies. As many times as I swung my sword, it wouldn't go away.

_"I'm afraid Edward has come down with the flu." _Carlisle had phoned Forks High, excusing his son for however long the sickness would endure. The father figure secretly suspected Edward might develop an awful case of chicken pox thereafter..

"Keep your mind focused." I was abruptly removed from my thoughts and forced to stare with perplexity at the one showing disapproval.

"Is it important to do so?" As a human, that would've been a stupid question to ask. But I was no longer bound to such trifling rules. To multi-task was inherently basic for vampires. And the memories of my muscles were as sound as the others within my composition. I would never have to learn anything twice.

"It's a precaution. Time is limited, yes? Focus only on me - and pay attention." I nodded my head. Though Edward's words were sobering, he had spoken so very soft, guilt underlying gentleness.

For two weeks we trained. I was thwarted. As guilty as he.

Alice and Jasper returned the day of my first hunt and with them stood a blond haired boy who bore ruby eyes.

"We found him lying on the pavement, becoming a vampire. I watched over him and when he turned, I revealed who I was. He wouldn't let go of my hand at first, convinced I was really an angel!"

I had failed Teddy.

And I didn't know what to say to him. But as the days of swordplay radiated an inconceivable air of stoicism, I knew I had to confront the boy I owed everything to.

I spotted Teddy in one of the corridors. Having finished his studies for the day, he was pouring over his favorite hobby. Carlisle decided the boy would be home schooled until his resistance toward human blood had secured itself.

He spoke as I knelt in front of him. "Is there a need to turn the clocks back, or are the walls holding up?"

I shook my head with a tiny smile. Teddy quietly watched my doleful expression, a green marker suspended within his marble hand.

"I've wronged you," I began in a barely audible voice. But he quickly interrupted.

"Would you like to hear my story, Bella? My story of guilt?"

I was silent, so he continued. "My mother married a genuine asshole. They moved across the country, disjointing contact with those who rightfully found him deplorable.. I guess they loved each other, but they argued and fought. Mom had an affair - and I was the result."

I groaned, recalling what Edward had seen from Teddy's thoughts.

"My presence was a constant reminder. At birth, they nominated me as the candidate responsible for their unhappy lives. I learned foremost to be quiet and let the accusations pass through me. This form of conduct was sewn to my side. I couldn't separate from it when I attended school." He gave a small laugh. "My classmates suspected I had some mental disorder, though my intelligence superseded theirs by far."

The young vampire faced me then with virile eyes. "One day, I finally understood the purpose of guilt and how distorted ours was. My mother, who felt regret for screwing another man, shifted the burden of her feelings onto me. The asshole, who _should've_ felt liable for hitting me too often to count, while I - I had no reason to feel guilty at all. I wasn't a bastard child. And I felt empowered from this realization.

You say you've wronged me? But I want to thank you." Teddy drew a finger to his head, a childish grin exposed on his features. "Of all the alterations, this is my favorite. The vast, open mind. You can sense it also, right?"

I nodded. "Expanding, ever as the universe.."

"Stretching forth, providing space for the endless knowledge belonging to a true immortal. I'm no longer a pitiful human, Bella. And I have a capable family now."

"I could've spared your mother from death, were I not terribly slow." I objected. Teddy snarled at my words, his own response coming out in low growls that I, in my naivety, imagined to be beyond the boy's vocal capabilities.

"THAT was an accident!** I **was his target. Shall I reverse time again? See who comes out alive?"

I had never expected to hear this! My eyes widened in shock as I covered my mouth.

"I didn't want her to die," he whispered, pulling his knees to his chest.

Oh Teddy. I wanted to wrap my arms around the boy. I wanted to take his pain and bury it in my still heart. _At least.._

_At least it's better now._ He had Carlisle and Esme as parents. Alice, who skipped to the front door everyday after school, calling his name with a chipper shrill - "Teddybear, I'm home! Time for squishy hugs!" Or Emmett, who was fascinated by Teddy's drawings for some reason..

In fact, I had never viewed a single creative page from the boy. My focus drifted to his sketchpad. "May I?"

Teddy handed the book over. "It's my comic. A superhero disliked by the entire world. He helps others because he believes that one day he'll find someone who does like him."

"Will it ever happen?"

"Nope." Then he took his marker and swiftly drew a perfect mustache on my face, before standing with a rogue smirk.

The vampire used his power to erase that moment, as though he hadn't performed his little stunt. But my left eyebrow was yet raised and the smirk instantly fell as Teddy's mouth opened into an O. "You really do remember?!?"

"What do you think?" He made to run away but I tackled him to the floor, tickling him without mercy.

"Cut it out!" He laughed, throwing markers at me.

Then we both leaned our ears toward the front door as Emmett bolted through. "Where are ya, little bro? I've been dying to read the next edition of Broccoli Boy!"

Teddy called back as his eyes wavered from mine. "You'll have to wait til tomorrow. Bella was annoying me all afternoon."

* * *

"I was watching and I was worried, Bella. Your human body couldn't have possibly kept up with the mission you were given for very long. You did everything in your power, so let it go.." Those were Carlisle's consoling words when I first saw Teddy walk into the Cullen's living room.

Ever since I had bonded closer with the boy, my guilt was tolerable - and I could finally allow the doctor's verbal medicine to sink in.

However, Jasper choose that particular day to arrive home and fill the house with vexation. It was possible his overly stuffed backpack had something to do with it.

Edward read Jasper's thoughts and groaned, sliding one palm down his perfectly agitated face.

Emmett pointed at the schoolbag while his gaze shifted to its owner. "So.. I've been meaning to ask you all day. But I'll take a guess. They think Alice is weird, they're scared of my babe and won't ask me because, well, they're scared of my babe - so they went to you?"

"Yep."

"AHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!" Emmett was bent halfway over, clutching at his stomach in a futile attempt to compose himself.

"What's so funny?" I asked, lifting my eyebrows in confusion.

"Th-the girls thought Jasper was the safest p-Ppbbbt-erson to confront. So much for female intuition, BUAHAHAH!!"

"Knock it off, Em." Edward admonished.

The feelings in the room were growing ominous. Suddenly, Jasper's downcast eyes darted toward his overgrown brother. "You'redeadsayswhat?"

"Huh?"

"Close enough."

I stepped out of the way as Jasper lunged for Emmett, whilst suppressing the urge to reach over and unzip the backpack. "So what's in it?" I asked curiously.

"Love letters." Emmett announced from under a headlock.

"They're get well cards for Edward," the other corrected.

I blinked.

Apparently, every girl attending school had prepared a card for Edward. How.. very thoughtful.

Collectively, did they ALL have secret crushes on him?

I released a sharp hiss before I even realized. Everyone froze. Edward, who'd stood in quiet irritation, was staring directly at me as though I'd bewildered him senseless.

* * *

"Hold the sword like this."

"Like this?"

"Not quite." Edward placed his strong hands over mine. From his point of view, he was correcting a student.

But I was love famished, obliged by those palms caressing the back of my hands, our fingers intertwining until I gripped the handle properly.

This was the little I could have.

"Position your upper half."

"Am I doing it right?"

Edward smiled politely, returning to my side. He stepped behind me, moving one hand to my waist as the other took my shoulder. I allowed him to swivel my body, resisting the pull of his scent, his unnecessary breath that fanned the side of my neck. He was so close - I could lean back into his chest, reach up and guide his head toward mine until our lips were pressed together. I could kiss him right now, in surety that he would kiss back.

To ease his guilt. And further weigh it down. All at once.

I couldn't manipulate Edward. If he managed to love me again, it would have to be of his own accord.

His eyes had darkened from lack of blood. The purplish hue over solemn lids gave further evidence that Edward hadn't fed in weeks. I pivoted my body, nearly ending up in his arms, had he kept them where they were. But they fell at his sides as he watched me speak.

"I want to hunt. Will you accompany me?"

* * *

In no time, we picked up the scent of a cougar - Edward's preferred meal, I'd been told.

But it was as I feared. While I had already taken an animal down, my love perched himself on a boulder, allowing the big cat to further distance itself from our path.

I frowned. "You don't want it?"

"I haven't been hungry." He shrugged, feigning a smile.

Liar.

Edward was disgusted with what he'd done, so much so that he now refused his appetite, ignoring the blood calls from his vampire throat. This had to end.

As we made to set off and return home, I abruptly took his hand, leading us toward another direction.

"Whimsical girl," was his only protest. Whether I intended to kill him mattered little to the young man. I knit my brows together.

"There's a place I want to show you, Edward."

It was none too fast before we reached the parting of trees, a meadow hidden deep within the forest dwelling.

We paused and I raised my eyes to peer into startled topaz.

"You took me here once."

Edward inhaled sharply at my comment. Perhaps this place held greater significance than I was aware of. Ice had yet to frost the trees and snow to blanket the ground. The leaves had taken their fall of death, littering the soil beneath. I could hear squirrels a mile off, their tiny paws softly crunching the earth.

"When we met - in that future world - you nearly killed me. I had no wound to tempt and such allowed you to place me in Carlisle's care." Edward lowered his chin, but I quickly lifted it with my other hand. "It was YOU who became my guardian. My comfort, my nurse. My.. my.. my friend." I finished, hushing the ache in my heart.

"What you must think of me now.."

"Edward Cullen?" I grinned. "If your conscience could shape-shift into a sword, what need would I have for the Quileute weapon? It's **far** too piercing and abrasive, Edward. It's become a paradox."

He gave a halfhearted smile at that. "You may be right."

"I have an idea. Let's make like a video game and restart." I extended my hand then, with the goal of shaking his. "Hi, I'm Bella. What's your name?"

He seemed to stare beyond my porcelain limb, like his mind was somewhere else. I waved my arm slightly. "Edwa-" Suddenly, Edward's hand was over my mouth, while he placed a finger to his lips to indicate the need for silence. He motioned toward the nearest tree and we both took a quiet hop onto a branch 30 meters from the ground.

"What's going on?!" I whispered urgently, needing to know it wasn't the Volturi. In another time, they had always been one step ahead of us. I had no reason to let my guard down now.

"It's Alice, three miles north." Edward answered. "She wants to style your hair."

He could've told me that a millisecond ago. I gave a sigh of relief and he immediately realized the panic he'd encouraged.

"How careless of me!"

"No worries. But why can't we just run home?"

"She knows where we live."

I smiled inwardly. Carlisle had requested that Alice strictly concentrate on the Volturi. There would be no foresight of our rash evasion. However.

"Won't she sense us hiding in this tree?"

"Maybe if we're really really quiet.." His sweet breath blew against my ear and I purred in response. I certainly didn't mind that we were standing nearly crushed together, my palm resting over his sculpted chest while the other gripped a patch of tree bark. Because I was now a vampire, his body felt different than I recalled. No longer a statue, although his muscles were perfectly toned, they gave a little at my touch.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I failed to notice Edward analyzing me. "I wish I could read your mind." My eyelids lifted to meet his gaze and I was taken aback. That very same intensity I recognized from long ago or far ahead. Emotions reigned and warred within a pair of fierce amber.

Was it normal for an immortal to feel such a rush of excitement? I was becoming aware of the newborn that hissed and purred and wanted - when I needed to control my desires, now more than ever.

Even so, the hand that gripped the tree clenched tighter, frustrated to be held back from passion. A distinct cracking noise later, I felt the bark and wood underneath turn to sawdust within my fist.

"OH THERE YOU ARE, BELLA! COME DOWN AND LET ME BRAID YOUR HAIR, PRETTY PLEASE?"

"Blast! Well, we tried." I handed myself over to the Princess of Vogue.

It was reasonable to conclude that entirely pure, guiltless motives were beyond Edward - for now. But I sensed his pain becoming like mine.

Bearable.

* * *

**A/N:** I know Emmett appeared to overdo the teasing in this chapter, but actually Jasper and him had a bet going for whether or not Bella like-liked Edward. Somebody lost some money, hehee..

And W.O.W.

I knew a lot of people were keeping tabs on my story, but **330** individuals?! *passes out in shock* YOU GUYS ASTOUND ME! Eh, on the other hand, don't leave me hangin all neglected and underappreciated - **support** chapters **with feedback**!!! You know I love them so!

If I must bribe, how does first in line at Edward's kissing booth sound? :D

* * *


	23. Chapter 23

For reviewers I'm unable to respond to/not signed in

**jamie -** Thank you sweetheart!^^

**Lu - **TADA!! ;D I was going to ask about your wrist, but I'm glad it is all better! ^-^ I'll try my hardest to update faster, promise!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **SMeyer owns Twilight. Apart from Teddy.

* * *

__

"Close the door. Leave your fears behind.

Let me give you what you're giving me.

_You are the only thing that makes me want to live at all."_

**- Vast 'Flames'**

* * *

"_Hiya Mommy,_

_life in Forks is totally kickin and I'm one of the most popular kids at school! _

_This fartknocker, Mike Newton, wants me to be his girl - but I'm saving my lips for another boy, Edwar-"_

"Emmett." I eyed the brute sitting in front of the computer, pawing away at the keys, an impish look of delight on his face.

My becoming a vampire had not altered that fact that I was Renee's daughter, obligated to weekly e-mails. I couldn't very well rely on calls anymore, given the bell chime of my immortal vocal cords.

However, everything I knew about Forks was distorted. I hadn't attended class, I didn't know anyone. So to my regret, I had asked Emmett for help.

"You like Edward, don't you?" He grinned.

"You'd better not be thinking such thoughts around him." I warned, evading his question.

A month had transpired since I'd woken in Phoenix. Under Edward's exemplary supervision, I had little left to learn. And he was behaving differently now, having accepted - albeit with begrudging - that he could never hear what I internally dwelt upon.

While I was pleased to have reestablished friendships with my vampire family, there was yet one who kept aloof, and I took it upon myself to mention this during practice.

"Rosalie hates my guts." I mumbled after landing from an elevated strike.

"It may take extensive time for her to trust you." Edward leapt into the air, his swift inhuman pace permitting him to advance a few steps across the ceiling before adjusting his descent with a twist; monkey see monkey do example for a variation technique.

"Perhaps when Alice has a vision of the Volturi?"

He offered an encouraging smile toward my hopeful words, but we both knew how stubborn Rose could be.

According to her, I was a spy intending to destroy the Cullens, apparently sent here by Aro's orders. As Rosalie stood alone in her belief, she'd since turned garage hermit.

"Did you two get along in the future?" Edward inquired.

"I was accepted by her - I suppose she softened after what happened to us humans." I swung my sword a little too near the wall, and though it failed to make contact, a long indentation appeared, releasing a sharp thunk of 2x6 boards being disturbed beneath sheet rock. I blinked in surprise, flabbergasted by what I'd done.

But the other vampire in the room - "We'll iterate elsewhere from now on."

"How did I manage that?"

"Wind inertia." Spoken as though he'd been waiting for it to happen.

* * *

I had embraced my first lone hunt. Killed off Bambi's mother again and fully intended to venture back thereafter.

Only.. I'd caught the nostalgic scent of Charlie's house and was insurgently drawn toward it, against my better ruling.

My limbs sped like visceral entities until I beheld a clearing. And there - I knelt a city block's length from the front lawn, my vampire vision able to humble a hawk's.

If I could just see him, even from a distance, and know he was okay..

Dusk had drawn curtains over sunlight. Peering into the livingroom window, I perceived the Mariners playing ball on the television screen and my father's left arm hanging off the side of the sofa. I sensed, judging from the careless way in which he held his beer can, that he was drifting asleep. And sure enough, the object dropped after a moment's time, its remaining contents spilling over the carpet.

I pondered whether I could possibly enter the house, remove that stain and evacuate before Charlie was the wiser.

A half hour later, he flew up from the sofa with a startled expression before he stood, stepped on the beer spot and cursed. I watched him heave a sigh as he staggered to the kitchen.

Aw Dad.

"Hi Bella!" I reverted my attention as Alice plopped down beside me. "You can hang out with Charlie tomorrow if you want. We found a way."

Hm, a nice idea, but. "I'm much too dangerous."

"Nah-ah!" She flew her dainty arms in the air. "Here's the story. Chief Swan usually parks down the road from the elementary school when the kids get out."

"To intimidate acceleration happy drivers?" Sounds like him.

"Yup. Speeding is especially prohibited near the intersection. I had a vision that our crossing guard, Mister Barley is due to toss his cookies after lunch tomorrow, and a substitute will be needed."

"Is that so.." My focus returned to the window, where Charlie was spraying Windex over the beer stain. "Your idea is that I should take Mister Barley's place-"

"And I know what you're going to say after that, but come with me!"

* * *

"This is the Prototype for _**Teddy Cross Guard 1000**_. Isn't it cute? My adorable nephew made it."

Oh dear.

Standing upright in the livingroom was a giant teddy bear, complete with considerate expression, orange vest, and mini STOP sign fastened by paw velcro. Overlaying the vest was a curiously loaded backpack, which I assumed in my cynicism to be additional love letters for Edward.

"What's in the pack?"

"Oxygen tanks! There's a mask fashioned inside the head so your air supply will risk no contamination at all. The suit is fully operational, tailored just for you. You'll stand out like a sore thumb, but you won't be recognized. It's a foolproof plan!"

"Well.." I deliberated.

"Yay!"

"I haven't said anything yet."

But we both knew the inevitable outcome.

* * *

A century or fourteen hours; my anxious perspective was unable to determine the time passing.

Mister Barley, blessed with vigorous genes, a devout vegetable partaker (I'd fabricated these details) had not fallen ill in three decades and thus perplexed by a retching state, phoned Carlisle for advice on how to cure the annoying ailment. Cue the doctor's suggestion for 'Cindy Cullen' - my alias - to assume his position for the remaining day.

Under the false pretense that I'd worked safety patrol for a year in Oregon without a single mishap, he relinquished the reins.

I had felt nervous all night and morning. After all, the last time I'd spoken with my father - **he'd **been the vampire, not I.

What would I say to him?

By 2:30, I found myself stationed at the crosswalk, waiting for little kids to be released from class. As promised, Charlie was parked nearby. I could sense him regarding the random bear thing by the intersection with a mix of strong suspicion and slight amusement.

I inhaled through the mask and trotted over, intending to clear matters up. "Mr. Barley's not feeling well." I said once I'd made it to his vehicle.

He rolled down the window, eyebrows furrowed in disbelief. "You're kidding. I didn't think that was possible."

"Called my cousin about an hour ago with the news. I'm Cindy Cullen, by the way." I offered my free paw.

"Uh.. heh.." Charlie refrained a thorough bout of laughter as he shook it. "Cullen, huh. I heard one of the boys has been sick all month with a flu and - was it chicken pox?"

"Actually, he's over that. Now he has meningitis."

"I'll be damned! Send the poor boy my sympathies."

"Will do." The school bell choose that moment to sound and I gave a sigh of chagrin in response. "Off to work with me. It was very nice talking to you.." I pretended not to know his name.

"Charlie Swan. You gonna be okay in that costume? Don't mean to be rude, but it looks like an accident waiting to happen."

I released a silent chuckle. Just like my father to be sensitive toward anything danger prone. But I was never going to trip again.

"No worries, I can see fine and walking is a snap." I nodded my big head in farewell before retreating to my post, containing a giddy urge to skip the whole way for being able to speak with my daddy.

Students were already racing across the grass, eager to escape the school grounds. I waited til a small group had assembled before roaming to the middle of the street and extending my STOP sign paw.

I could sense a young girl dawdling behind me before my bear tail experienced a slight tug. I turned to face the child, having inhaled through the mask.

"Can I help you, little lady?"

"Is Mr. Barley dead?" Her eyes were big with concern.

I smiled internally before shaking my furry head. "He just has a tummy ache-"

My ears suddenly detected the distinct footfalls of Jasper advancing toward me. Though he sped as quickly as possible without raising suspicion, what happened next nearly countered that. An ample wave of calm which only proved to alarm me flooded the area and I glanced up to find myself being lifted off the ground, carried at a barely human pace.

"What's the hurry?" _I've hardly begun this job!_ I was then answered by the outcry of pain far behind us. A girl had collided with the pavement and I had to discourage myself from a mental image of blood droplets now meeting the air.

"Alice sent me. You wouldn't have smelled it, but the sight alone.."

I understood. "Thank you, Jasper."

The voice of my father cut through our atmosphere. He'd made his way toward the crosswalk, having rushed to assess the damage.

"What happened here? Did you push her, Bobby?"

"No Chief Swan, Sarah just fell. She's _always_ doing that."

"I am not!"

"Klutz!"

"Go home, Bobby." Charlie admonished before his tone softened. "Everyone falls down now and then. My daughter is a little clumsy sometimes too."

"You have a daughter, Chief Swan?"

"Yes, well.. I don't get to see her too often."

"Bella." Jasper interrupted the eavesdropping. My earlier mood had drastically ebbed.

"I'm going home."

Turning my back, I escaped into the woods.

* * *

I could've killed a child. Right in front of Charlie. The very thought was beyond sobering. My mother, my father.

I didn't belong with them anymore.

Deep in the woodland, I took off at top speed. As I reached the Cullen estate, Esme was waiting by the door, an excited glow of anticipation displayed upon her gentle features. Such absolved instantly as she watched me remove the bear head.

"Oh Bella, what happened?"

"I need to train. Where's Edward?" I patted her hand with my furry paw in reassurance, knowing how she could worry.

"He's in his room, sweetheart." The vampire mother squeezed my paw in return.

I made my way to my love - if only he knew.

Today especially, denying myself of his arms took colossal strength.

Edward's door was minutely ajar; the entrance submitted to my palm as I pressed softly. He was staring out through his window, his focus set on the hazy sun. I recall, whilst running in the forest, it had peeked through the clouds for a brief moment before bowing in defeat.

"I'm sorry." He turned to face me with solemn eyes. Of course he was aware of the incident, having access to Alice's thoughts from the schoolyard.

I gave a weak shrug. "Being whisked away like that - I'm sure Charlie thinks us a strange bunch."

"Alice spoke with him. He appeared to accept the 'Jasper is going through a rambunctious stage' explanation."

Though I only kept peripherally alert of the other one in the room, I could sense that Edward was experiencing inner conflict; a rather tense posture, his porcelain hands balled into fists, topaz orbs analyzing me.

I felt emotionally exhausted by the events of the day, enough so to recline on his couch, where - as circumstances would have it - a remote was waiting underneath a pillow, now underneath my bottom.

Inadvertently, I awakened Edward's stereo.

My head darted to his speakers as the soft melody from a guitar gave presence. I exhaled an amused huff, having recognized this band as 'Vast', the song being 'Flames'.

I noticed one fist unclenching, flattening while Edward extended the hand as invitation. When I glanced up, his feral eyes pierced straight through me, causing an involuntary shiver.

"Care to be distracted?" He had adorned his angelic face with my favorite crooked smile. I rose at once and took his hand, our nimble fingers intertwining while his other hand molded to the side of my waist.

As ethereal beings, we moved with eloquence to the melody; that sweet scent intoxicating me once more. I drew my cheek to lay over his pale collarbone. Our hands parted and I granted myself innocent fervor, bringing my palm to cup the back of his head, fingers relishing those bronze locks. I felt ever a small, animalistic moan rumble deep within his chest. I must have imagined that.

Edward responded by lowering his face, resting his chin above my head. His freed hand smoothed over my shoulder blades in a silent expression of comfort.

All too soon, I feared primal desires would declare mutiny upon my morals. I needed a distraction from his distraction, though I had no strength to end our embrace.

"How would you sum your many decades of existence?"

"Hmm.. redundant." We both laughed.

"I've held little purpose, other than simply that - existing. Though life has been anything but prosaic of late."

"Because of an ominous possibility for the Volturi passing that law?"

"No." I met his gaze and instantly knew he'd said as much as he intended regarding that. Edward quickly changed the subject. "Concerning swords, I have nothing more to teach you. However, it would be wise for us to invest time in hand-to-hand combat, should your weapon part from you for whatever reason."

Edward startled me then as he placed his lips tenderly over my forehead. Then he left the room.

* * *

"I'M SO SORRY BELLA!!" Alice looked up with remorsefully pleading eyes, having koala beared herself to my form.

"It's okay."

"Sam Uley made a brief appearance at the school today. He also stopped by the hospital." Informed Carlisle. A three person meeting was ordered the moment he pulled into the driveway.

"I think his presence inhibits my vision." Alice disengaged from my side.

"And so I politely requested the Quileute tribe keep distant if possible, for this reason. I'd rather you not carry out your mission with Alice's power impaired like that."

Lightbulb.

If Alice knew Mister Barley would be tossing his cookies in advance, then.. "What have you seen of the Volturi?"

"They're going to pass the law in three weeks. But two weeks before that, some of the guard will be gathering humans to take back to Volterra."

Kidnaped as food for thought? My eyes turned to slits. "I had a vision, Bella. You were at a discotheque in Milan. I saw you bringing an end to Jane. There's also a vampire called Chelsea. Carlisle lighted up when I spoke that name."

My focus shifted to the father figure as an 'I have had an epiphany' smile emerged. "Did you meet her in that other time-line?"

"I don't think so."

"Chelsea has the gift of strengthening or weakening relationships - almost like a puppet master. Were her power dispelled, I'm confident the Volturi would immediately experience a division of interests. I'm not saying you should seek to kill her - merely persuade her if you can to disconnect from Aro's will. We could spare several lives this way."

"That would be nice," I admitted. The less to remove off the face of the earth, the better.

Wait a second.

My eyes darted to Alice and she flinched in response. "This nightclub I'm to attend - am I right to assume it's the place they're taking humans from?"

"Yes."

Unacceptable.

"Bella."

"Have you seen the walls lately?!" A sharp snarl ripped through my vampire throat. "I _will not_ condone casualties nor-"

Carlisle suddenly grabbed me by the shoulder, meeting my fierce countenance with stern eyes. "You **won't** hurt anyone. Bella - the way you've handled your transformation is nothing less than astonishing. Besides." He loosened his grip, and I could sense him willing me to bear confidence. "Teddy is coming with you. If anything goes awry, he'll be able to turn the clocks back. You will also have Edward by your side."

I blinked in shock. Did he just say what I heard him say?

Surmising a facet of my thoughts, Carlisle revealed that Sam had crafted two swords. "I asked him to do so if time permitted. He placed both in my care today.."

Whatever the doctor said after that, I was too livid to pay any attention. My one and only thought revolved around giving Edward a piece of my mind.

Because, selfish as it was, I couldn't risk losing him again.

* * *

The chapters following this are going to be mighty intense. Exposed love, battle sequences, shocking twists, the inevitable conclusion. I plan to roll up my sleeves and commit to my best writing from here on out.

I would definitely recommend listening to Vast: Flames for the dance embrace part of this chapter - easily found on youtube

**Please review!**

* * *


	24. Chapter 24

For reviewers I'm unable to respond to/not signed in

**Lu -** Oo, I updated sooner than expected, although it's not drastically elongated in the least - but really, I'm a meticulous freakazoid and were the chapters superduper lengthy, it would take whole seasons to update and thinking about that makes me want to cry! But there's LOTSA story left ^_~ Much love back and many thanks!^^

**AliceSunstreak - **Don't push the green button! (is in a silly mood today and may have accidently missed breakfast) Thank you again, sweetie - until next time, phwee! XD

**been wastin' all of my life - **Thank you, I try ^__^ And there's sure to be more where that came from if I can help it!^^

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Apart from Teddy.

* * *

The day had commenced with Edward and I positioned on the frost-coated grass outside, our first day of sparring being also a generous sparing of Carlisle's house.

I discerned at once what I'd suspected - though my newborn strength outdid his, Edward could not be matched in skill. I attacked. Time and time again, I met defeat; finding my skull in his careful and sudden prehensile lock, holding also the promise of my head popping off as easy as a dandelion in the hands of a child. Were this a real fight.

Or a stealth arm would take me from behind and before I could even counter his lightning swift move, it would be over. The sweet ambrosial breath just below my ear mortifying evidence of that. Though instead of biting my head clean off, Edward would offer his counsel. "Process what you've learned. And be proud, Bella Swan - you have advanced considerably from this morning."

Sure. Because he wasn't using his full abilities on me.

We had yet to discuss his departure from Forks to Milan and how it was NOT going to happen. I'd hoped to impress Edward with my prowess and build up my case, but no. Irrefutably tense, my eyebrows refused to relax, a smile to appear. On the last gentle trounce, I'd exerted a hiss of convoluted frustration that did not go unnoticed.

Now.

I beheld a dazzling creature from across the yard; his fuse of amiable intensity having converted to a scrutinizing complex over the course of our practice.

Edward had given pause, his glance of concern directed toward my form followed with a pointed question. "Do you wish to share what has you so vexed?"

Feeling like a cat ready to pounce, I brought my newborn eyes to meet his with conviction. "You're not going to Milan."

"Don't be absurd... little sylph." The last part of his response was just audible enough to prove disconcerting. Little sylph?

A gust of wind blew past him, failing to disturb more than his russet hair as he stood, defiantly resilient.

And a new quarrel had begun.

"I won't negotiate." I made my way toward him at a quickening pace as he crossed his pale arms, cocking an eyebrow in the process. Then he spoke something, most likely to set me off guard.

"You don't look at me the way you do the others in our family." My eyes widened and at that moment Edward disappeared, having moved from my vampire focus. This time, he wasn't holding back. I shifted my gaze left to right and kept my ears poised for any sound astern. It was a foiled attempt, as my wrists were suddenly pinned from behind in such a way that I couldn't use my strength against him.

"Let go!" I yelled, pushing backward, hoping in vain to send him off balance as he gripped my wrists ever tighter, gently - but unrelenting nonetheless.

"A teacher like me could never let his student enter into battle with such odds. You are my responsibility and I am not backing down from that."

"_Bella, I'm not abandoning you to danger." _He was the same as he'd been before, or beyond. I clenched my teeth, ire pervading vision. I could see Jane evasively slipping through my fingers as I'm detained by an innocuous crowd and upon finding Edward - excruciation bringing him to his knees - as surely as his sword would chatter to the ground beside him, she would retrieve that weapon, raising it above the crown of his head..

"I'm strong enough for what needs to be done!" I snarled, mostly to scare off my own frightening thoughts.

"Perhaps." He pulled me closer to him as I struggled uselessly. "But I have another motive for going to Milan."

If I acted ever so quick, I could stomp on his foot. Run off and make a plea to Alice that she conceal her mind, request for Emmett to sit on Edward until business in Italy was finished. But I sighed inwardly then, doubting they would honor my decision. Oh, Emmett might save his role for a sunny day when it's no longer relevant, because ultimately - it made sense that Edward come with.

My upper limbs were released and I contrived to seek distance between he and I at once.

However, before I could dare move a muscle, he spun my shoulders to face him - and brought his perfect lips to mine.

If my heart were able to beat, it wouldn't now.

The kiss was brief, chaste, but in some way forbidden. I felt my hands subconsciously turning to fists, my nerves constricting inside, self-control screaming for backup as I held myself in place.

"I'm sorry." He said, believing I would not have approved. Little that he knew.

"Why. Did. You. Do. That?" My jaw was taut. I withheld from peering up at him as he exhaled a quiet, hapless sigh.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He repeated. "I care about you far more than I should be allowed to. And these feelings are why I _have_ to tag along, to see no harm comes to you."

Another gust of wind spindled my hair about. Humbled only by newborn power, there was nothing left to restrain me from his arms. I finally raised my eyes, intent to behold depthless topaz.

Selfless, protective, naive and beautiful. His gaze had never appeared as resplendent prior to this moment.

"Edward - my only love." I carefully tugged on his shirt to lower his face toward me and when he was close enough and bewildered, I pressed unpretentious lips to his. Pulled back and closed in again with the mildest endeavor; as if brought to life, he responded, quickly building the intensity of the kiss as his arms circled round my waist.

I could feel all the pain exhausting itself within me, the sudden burst of emotion becoming too much. I had to break contact and have him even closer. Know that this was real.

His embrace tightened, secured me to his own chiseled form and I was glad I didn't need to breathe. Out of the corner of my eye, I could depict Alice from Edward's windowpane, depositing a bag to his room. I knit my brows, puzzled.

"What were we to each other?" Edward inquired, returning my attention to what was most dear. But I fell silent in my recollection of the future past.

"Bella.."

"We were in love," I spoke unevenly against his chest. "On the day we were to be married - the Volturi took everything. They pulled us asunder, and I didn't know what was happening to you. Jane might have.." I stopped myself and gazed upward. "This is why I don't want you to come with me. If something goes wrong.. I couldn't bear to let it happen all over again."

He was staring beyond me then, a distinct look of displeasure subtle but strong upon his features.

"Edward, please understand how I feel." I brought my hand to rest under the side of his face, my thumb brushing over an ivory cheek. He took that hand in his, but with resolute eyes. I stared - bemused - as he led us back toward the house.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking you to Vegas."

* * *

"So this is what Alice had been up to." While Edward spoke with Carlisle, I'd made my way to his room, eager to locate the bag that little soothsayer left.

It contained two driver's licenses stating Edward and I were of age, first class tickets alongside other documents, a smaller bag from Victoria's Secret (had I yet been human, I would've blushed immensely over that), and a note.

_Dear Bella,_

_Do not worry about me, I'm not mad that you're eloping. Can you guess why? Months from now, I get to plan the PUBLIC wedding - just thought I'd warn you, ahee! _

_Be sure to have lots of lovey-dovey fun on your honeymoon and don't forget that we still have to save the world very soon!!!_

_Alice_

I shook my head for her helpful sneakiness before turning to exit.

* * *

We were wed an hour after arriving within city limits. It appeared like a dream.. during our vows, I felt as though someone with my voice was speaking for me.

Just as I was regaining full comprehension, Edward had me in his arms, leading us toward our suite bed.

"Any last words?" He teased, lowering my body over satin sheets.

I was dressed in a navy blue night gown with matching bra and thong underneath, items uncovered from the Victoria's Secret bag. Edward wore nothing but dark grey fitted boxers, shirt and pants having lost purpose. His flawless skin was brilliant against the moonlight that Peeping Tom'ed through the edge of a drawn curtain.

"Edward."

"Yes?"

"You don't feel that we've rushed into this, do you? I mean, we confessed our feelings mere hours ago." I studied his thoughtful gaze as he rose from a knelt position over the bed.

"Hmm.. maybe you are right." To my astonishment, Edward began to leave the room.

"Where are you going?"

"There's an arcade near the lobby." His hand traced the outside knob.

"Edward!" I pleaded. But then I saw the crooked grin and the 'do not disturb' sign he was holding, which he proceeded to place on the door handle. "You tease."

He returned to my side, a demure seduction in his eyes as he grabbed the back of my calf, bringing my bare knee to his tender lips. "I'll make it up to you. Promise." I reached my hand out to touch his face but he caught it as quick as if we were sparring yet. "Be still, my love."

"I'll try." I realized it then. How much it bothered Edward that I'd been enduring the pain on my own.

This was his way - of healing me. Now. Forever.

If we survived.

He kissed the inside of my wrist, crook of my elbow and as a gentleman, placed his lips over the back of my hand before releasing that limb.

"Tell me.." A faint smirk hinted Edward's features as he noted the hem of my night gown, which had risen to expose that very delicate underwear. "Did the other me ever do this?" He kissed my hipbone, at the same time moving his tongue beneath the fabric. Whether intentional or pure accident, the material partially tattered as it grazed a tooth. I squeaked in surprise, and a soft chuckle escaped Edward's throat.

Intentional.

He strung an arm around me, arching my back closer to him as his mouth traversed the base of my throat. My hand found his free upper limb and entwined our fingers. I bent my head forward, brushing a lock of hair from his brow before planting a kiss; the very act had him glance upward and he smiled like a winsome knight. "I love you, Bella Cullen."

Was that some sort of spell? - I was awestruck by those words, ever distracted as Edward repositioned his body to lean over my form.

And then something inside of me snapped, lust bleeding through every nerve, each facet of my existence, so suddenly that even I was surprised when I wound agile legs around my husband's lower back, demanding his strong arms to give out as he collapsed on top of me.

Sensory overload.

Edward cursed against the crook of my neck before taking aggressive hold of my night gown, tearing it off my body with a single imperious tug. Our mouths crashed together, propriety shifting into limitless passion, love's true form emerging like a phoenix from the ashes of a month old platonic lie.

I needed more. I needed to give. In a swift attempt, I overthrew his position so that I was on top, allowing me the osculating chance to mark all his upper muscles, my heart smiling with every groan or growl it elicited. Inadvertently, I'd given Edward nimble access to my bra clasp. Using a thumb and forefinger, he turned the tiny hooks to dust while his other hand simultaneously slid one navy blue strap down my arm. Edward finally reasserted control, encouraging my descent toward those satin sheets once more.

I watched with amusement as the smug angel discarded my top. "Adept, aren't we?"

His voice came out a little rougher than I was used to. "Sweetheart - this is merely the prelude."

* * *

"Rohypnol?"

"Some related drug, upon which the Volturi specifically concocted for this event. The drinks are going to be free that night, and any human taking up the offer will discover themselves consenting prey thereafter."

I frowned at the idea. "And Alice can perceive little less than a few snippets of the battle.."

"We told Sam to keep those wolves away." Edward drew his fingers lovingly along my bare side, as he analyzed my expression. "You're worried."

I nodded with eyes downcast.

"Of bringing harm to an innocent, yes. And I'm terrified of losing you. Too many elements could falter at any one moment. For instance, what if Chelsea suddenly programs you into her marionette?"

"Is that an invitation to emphasize who pulls my strings?" I kissed his shoulder, wanting this night to stay still - but it wasn't immortal like me. It was going to wan and transpire, leaving only the mission in its wake.

"We will live to see better days," Edward purposefully interrupted my thoughts.

"And longer nights?"

He raised my arm, pointing it toward the ceiling. "More nights than stars in the sky."

* * *

Just about as sexy as I could write within PG-13 barriers. Hope you enjoyed! ^__^

* * *


	25. Chapter 25

For reviewers I'm unable to respond to/not signed in

**malimed** - T_T thank you! I'm relieved they're together as well - get to toss in random kissing scenes whenever I want now, hehee! :D

**anonymous** - Ahah! It doesn't matter that I don't know who you are, you're still getting a thank you out of me, so there! Thank you for your beautiful review. ^__^

**Lu** - LOL!!! I got your reviews and couldn't stop laughing!!! In a good way, of course - thank you so much for them!!! They totally equal a whole box of marshmallows! I hope this chapter helps ward off the rain. OF COURSE you should make a profile! :D

**Lily** - 2:30? I'm honored!

**ml** - Glad you're enjoying this particular AU^^

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Apart from Teddy.

* * *

"One two three four, I declare a thumb war." Edward and I stared into each other's eyes, an amused glint nearly offsetting my feigned stoic composure. Then the game began with seeming interchangeable polarity, our thumbs repelling or preempting instant submission from the opposing side.

We were on a plane headed back to Washington, to prepare for a battle involving far more than our digits.

Alice's foreknowledge was hindered - but we knew the precise building, how all doors would be sealed once those club kids found their way inside. The men's bathroom window equaled our means to slip into the premises.

My first objective was Chelsea, with Jane following. Heidi and Demetri would also be present, as well as over a dozen of the Volturi's guard.

It was risk enough to have Teddy placed vanguard beside me in this onslaught (at least he'd acquired a few moves from Emmett), but Edward - he would have to wait on the rooftop until Jane was dealt with.

I exhaled a sigh of chagrin as my thumb overtook his. "Our honeymoon ended too-" He cut me off, pressing his lips urgently to mine in an effort to preserve the finite air.

To avoid temptation, I didn't breathe on the plane, affording me little more than a few spoken verses. I had already laughed most of my oxygen away.

"My beloved girl - it was merely interrupted, our honeymoon. This trip to Italy will be nothing but a hiccup before you're in my arms again and I can further cherish you."

I sighed impulsively at that, exhausting the lung's supply as I rested my head upon Edward's shoulder.

Discerning my predicament, he gave the most adorable laugh, kissing my brow in antiphon.

* * *

"I have perceived cyberpunks wearing these masks for fun, but they shall hold vital purpose for Teddy and you. It's a strategy similar to the bear - hosting an uncontaminated oxygen source. A wee portion but it's sufficient enough to last you through a fight!"

I analyzed the outfit Alice had chosen for me. Swear boots and opaque thigh high stockings, grey mini skirt with underlying burgundy lace and a grey shirt - backless - apart from three buckled straps. I was just about to buckle the highest strap, turning my top into a halter, when a tentative knock sounded on the door.

"Free to enter." I answered, taking in my appearance through the mirror. Alice had already attacked my face with makeup, though for the sake of battle - she merely ponytailed my hair. I pivoted in surprise then as Rosalie stepped into the room. Rose had made every effort to avoid me, so I doubted her words would be cordial now.

"I felt I should say something."

"Okay." I squeaked.

"I don't trust easily, and you're no exception. But maybe.." The blonde finally exhaled in annoyance. "Perhaps you have been telling the truth and if this is so - then I'll owe you a big apology."

"Oh, you don't have to apologize-"

"I'm going to shred you with my manicured claws though if you're lying." Eep!

This was probably the best farewell she could offer and I decided to accept it. "I hope we can work on a car together again, someday." I replied with a heartfelt smile. My comment was awarded incredulous suspicion.

"We.. did that?"

"1956 Chevy. I handed you the tools."

Rose gave an amused, astonished huff before turning to exit the room. But then she paused, a ghost of a smile hinting her perfect features. "Break a leg," were Rosalie's parting words.

Emmett, on the other hand. "Way to crush my manhood! Making me - Emmett Cullen - stay home while you and the Volturi face off."

"Jane would crush you more, brother." Edward responded as the two embraced. The whole family had gathered in the garage, tossing fretfulness and reassurance around like beach balls.

"Hell with Jane - if Alice sees danger, you can _bet_ your ass I'll be flying overseas to _save_ your ass."

Esme, hoping to conceal overt worriment, had adorned herself with an 'everything will be fine' smile. But when she pulled me into her arms - "My children.." - and I could feel her nerves crying out, the intense dread of a mother stripped from the license to protect her young.

"We'll be careful, Esme." I whispered consolingly.

"You'd better be." Alice cut in, her cheerfulness sobered by her own grave concerns. "It's absolutely frustrating to have such nearsighted visions. I can not bear to lose you nor Edward and I've only begun to have a nephew in my life!"

I glanced over at Teddy, dressed in cartoonish Swear shoes, wide cuffed grey shorts that went past the knee, a tight fitted grey tee and black arm warmers covered in circuitry design. He perked up. "I'll take a stroll through the Fashion Quadrilatero if you stop whining." Teddy wrapped his arms around Alice as she retorted brokenly.

"Versace could never compare to you."

I sensed Jasper's wave of empowering peace, conjured for his wife before his hand fell to my shoulder, claiming my attention. "You're going to have to keep your head about you. They WILL use your newborn vulnerabilities against you, Bella. Let wit become your strongest emotion in this."

I nodded as Edward gently drew my back into his chest. "She's no ordinary newborn."

"That she isn't.." I had a feeling Jasper was communicating in the form of thoughts then, for my love embraced me ever tighter, like a child refusing to put a toy back on the shelf.

Our designated driver rolled down the tinted window, poking his head out. "Time to go now. I shall return tonight, Esme dear."

* * *

I peered out from the plane's window seat, my vampire eyes perceiving near touchable clouds. My head truly in the clouds, digesting Carlisle's pep talk at the airport.

_"Alice said that drug will elicit a dreamlike feel for them.. a dream they won't recall in the morning."_

_"But they may wonder why their limb is sliced off or why there's a three inch gash caused from 'wind inertia'. If they wake up at all." I grumbled, regretting the involvement of swords in this affair._

_The father figure held me to him. "Keep hope strong in your heart, Isabella! You were brought back for an extrication, to be knighted as one wiser than the ancients who crave to wash this earth in red." Though he spoke those words with conviction, Carlisle offered them in benign - a parent encouraging his daughter._

Hope strong in my heart. Very well, I can do this.

I glanced down at the notebook on my lap - my communication device, before reverting my eyes westward to adulate Edward's appearance. As Alice had been planning A Cullen Remake of The Matrix, he was doomed for Neo attirement today, external steel toe and all.

_"I hope we receive frequent flyer benefits from this week."_ Edward chuckled as I penned. He had been concentrating on the seats behind us.

Teddy sat adjacent to a cute little redhead - freckled with hazel eyes, a lightweight just a couple years older than him. She was staring into the firmament while he sketched Broccoli Boy.

"Remember not to talk." Edward warned the young vampire, his voice too soft for Redhead to hear. Merely spoken as caution - Teddy had absolutely no interest in conversing with humans.

But it wasn't long before she turned from the window and beheld the beautiful angel sitting next to her. "WOWZA! Your drawings are so detailed! Say.. is that a comic you're working on?" I sensed the girl leaning forward, fumbling through her bag; distinct sounds suggesting she now held a notepad in her hands.

Ah no.

"I make comics too. This is mine - 'Bear it, Carrot.' Everybody makes fun of the main character because her hair is red - silly isn't it - but she doesn't let that stop her from seeking adventure! May I ask what yours is about?"

Teddy kept his eyes elsewhere, ignoring her.

But she misread his reasons for doing so. "My name's Sammy, by the way.." Silence. "Ah! I'm sorry, behaving brazen. I'll let you concentrate on your drawings. If you need any markers though, feel free."

Edward abruptly exhaled and I turned to discover solemn eyes.

_"Share with me, please."_

"Sammy is an only child born to artists. Her parents collided with a semi last winter - both were killed upon impact. Apparently it was their dream for the family to itinerate the following year; see the wonder of our planet."

_"So she decided to go for them. Alone."_

"Some of their ashes are left behind, wherever she travels."

I bowed my head.

The silence of our group endured until a daring siren's voice suddenly brought it to an end. "May I borrow your purple marker?"

"Sure! Here you are." Flabbergasted, I watched the exchange peripherally as she handed the item to his outstretched palm.

"Since you offered your name, it would be rude of me not to respond with mine - I'm Teddy."

"Teddy.." Edward whispered sharply.

Perhaps we should have worn those masks on the plane. But we were already drawing too much attention to ourselves.

"Your artistry is ornate. Those freckles on the main character are very cute." That cheeky boy had the gall to smile at her then. I could hear Sammy's heartbeat unraveling.

"Oh.. t-thank you. I'm impatient to finish this, but am choosing to wait til nightfall when the moon is big and bright - then I can draw outside."

"In the dark city? You should have a chaperone for that."

Edward was about to rise from his seat, but I quickly tugged on the Neo coat, forcing him back in place.

* * *

As we made our way through Milan, the wind picked up and ferreting out the building became an elementary task.

Perched from its rooftop, I could feel aggrotech beats already pulsating the structure. When I lifted my head skyward, it began to rain - as though Fork's weather had come along for the ride.

"I need you to stay here, Edward." Startled by my request, he turned his head away with a humorless laugh. Edward ran fingers through his hair as riverlets descended upon his porcelain features. I pursed my lips, waiting for a response.

Thunder crackled from a mile west.

"I'll trouble my heart for two minutes and no more," was his compromise.

"Thank you." I smiled in relief, pressing my lips to his before turning away, but Edward quickly forced me back, melding our bodies together as his mouth fervently expressed an eternity of I love you's within a single kiss. I was gasping by the time he let me go, suppressing the desire to pounce.

Instead, I distracted myself by fitting the mask over my face as Edward leaned toward the edge. Another boom of thunder and this time a strike of lightning illuminated the sky surrounding us. "Chelsea's reclining near the bar. There's a crowd on the dance floor you'll need to ascend before you can reach her. I will keep watch over the thoughts of the others. Teddy - try not to flirt with anymore girls."

The young vampire was gazing down at the window ledge leading into the men's bathroom. "Why don't you be a role model and limit the public affection?" He smirked at Edward before taking a step forward, disappearing from our sight. I lived with the Cullens well enough to know their statements translated as, "Be careful." "I will."

Meeting my husband's foreboding gaze once more, I dropped. Holding the sword with one hand, my other caught the ledge and in a lithe move I was through the opened space, feet landing mute over tile. We were not alone.

"Ohhn..." My head cocked to the side before registering what the noise stood for. Girl + Boy + locked stall = oh dear! I covered Teddy's ears as he looked up at me in annoyance.

One song succeeded its predecessor, droning the room further out and forcing our attention to the door as humans began to stomp. More boots than anticipated.

Teddy extended two fingers, symbolizing our time budget before giving me a brief pat on the back. I nodded and slowly pulled the door ajar, lowering the sword to my rear as I carefully advanced into a sea of dancers. Chelsea was ten meters directly ahead, boredom drawn across her face. One hand indolently played with the hair of a pigtailed blonde who'd already passed out beside her.

The bass resounded, a brimful octave shaking the atmosphere as I continued my pursuit. Someone had set a bar table in the middle of the floor and one lanky boy would've knocked me into the obstacle, had he strength to succeed - but instead the boy turned, glazed eyes obliging the sight of me. "Angelo.." he whispered in a reverential tone.

Then it happened.

Chelsea's lack of interest dissolved instantaneously, crimson locking on my presence. To my horror, I saw the wheels turning, her gaze shifting from the weapon I held to my newborn eyes.

The vampire wasted no time as she grabbed a pigtail, drawing the blonde to her. One nail dug deep into the girl's skin, gushing forth blood, the sight making me entirely vulnerable with thirst.

"TEDDY!!" I screamed.

We were in the men's bathroom again, my hand on the door. "She's made your choice. Move quick."

"Forgive me, Carlisle." I whispered brokenly, raising the sword for a killing strike as I advanced once more, this time bounding to the table in the marrow of the dance floor. I sprung forward, rotating clockwise ninety degrees, my weapon swinging with controlled force.

Just as I beheld Chelsea's widening orbs - her head was sailing off.

A second passed while I stood with my back to the crowd, rejecting the memory of gushing blood from the unconscious, unharmed girl beneath me. Blue lights flashed throughout the room; one quarter note, two-

"Bitch!" I heard Jane shrill and I pivoted to find four of the guard coming toward me with haste. I positioned into a battle stance, claiming limbs as I closed the distance to my target of priority. All the while, paying heed to my blows so no mortal would taste the aftershock.

Only a breath may have elapsed in human perception - the darkness, the loud music both procured a cloak of unawareness as they danced. Some found their 'dreams' becoming more intense; pushed out of the way, colliding into one another like helpless dominos.

"Behind you!" Teddy called from across the floor. Before I could act, a strong hand yanked my ponytail, simultaneously punching between my shoulder blades. I was sent forward with vicious speed, turning sideways into the brick wall. "Ahh.." I hissed in pain, dropping with knelt humiliation as chunks of brick came down on top of me.

The weapon!

I looked up to find Felix stalking toward me, the sword now in _his_ hand. About to sunder me in half.

But the second Quileute weapon burst through his chest. An impressive vampire fell to his knees, revealing a pair of furious topaz crouched behind him. Edward claimed the hilt of the other blade, tossing it to me as he swiftly brought an end to Felix.

"Get out of here!" I yelled. "Jane is still-"

***POUND***

Being closest to the main door, my words were cut off as metal braced against a foreign force outside.

***POUND***

Every vampire in the room paused, our focus drawn toward the entrance. And suddenly it dawned on a few of us.

Why Alice couldn't see clearly.

Big. Bright. _Full moon._

* * *

I had more to write, but decided to leave it at that (for now) so I could post tonight. Much of the battle has yet to occur. I'll try not to make it too dark!

It is SO time for a beer..

* * *


	26. Chapter 26

All reviewers were signed in

Well then, back to the story, shall we?

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Everything minus Teddy belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

The steel hinges were made mincemeat of in the next assault, as the doors burst open and four wolves became manifest.

Their wet fur was thick and coarse with granite shading; xanthous orbs aglow in a seeming phosphorescence. One beast shook its coat, jetting liquid beads while another stood, exposing a broad chest and looming stature. Hot breath exhaled from its jaws as a startling, demonic growl offset the background bass. Though I wasn't able to use my nose, something suggested these creatures _reeked_.

This couldn't be Sam, nor any from the Quileute tribe. These were berserkers induced by the moon.

And at that moment, I felt as though I'd been plunged undersea with them. I could hear Edward's voice above the surface of those imagined waters, hollering the foulest of curses and pleading for my retreat.

Though I was far too close; a retreat would leave me at their mercy, like a human swimming away from a hungry fish. The nearest wolf lunged then and I instinctively swung my sword for a decapitating strike, only the blade met an impasse as the beast's canines locked down upon it. A single twist of its head and the Quileute weapon was sent skyward, embedding deep into the ceiling.

I was not prepared to fight these things. At all.

An agile hand grabbed the central buckle of my shirt and I felt the rush of flying backwards over the crowd. While my training aided a skillful descent, my head rose to perceive that Edward had taken my place.

Having primarily witnessed my husband's swordsmanship, I was brought to momentary awe as he delivered an aerial hook kick to the closest wolf's skull. Cerise blood began to let from its eye; Edward thrust his blade upward, puncturing through the creature's strong neck.

Two human seconds had transpired from whence these werewolves entered the premises. Half of their brigade were already advancing toward the Volturi's guard, adamant to eliminate the competition before seizing their prey.

And most of the club kids were stomping in total ignorance; others had passed out on the floor while a few muttered their incoherent fright at the nightmare they'd begun to visually detect.

_Teddy.._

My head briefly pivoted, questioning why that boy wasn't rewinding time - and then I saw her. Jane's vehement eyes purposefully set upon my love. I followed her gaze in horror just as blood splattered my cheek. Edward's blood.

Crippled by cerebral torment, he could do nothing to evade the swipe of a wolf's vicious paw as it slashed his arm.

I snapped; something akin to a wanton indignance possessed my form. Bounding north, my hand swiftly grasped the hilt of my sword - I pushed off toward the offensive wolf, driving the blade into its backside.

Before it could howl out in agony, I'd ricocheted, springing forth once more to pace along the ceiling tiles.

One skip, two skip.. my upside down possum eyes met Jane's as she seethed a hiss, preparing to counter my impending attack. But it was futile, and the wild card was no more. I landed and tensed as a girl stumbled, suddenly crashing into my side, the habit of sword practice willing me to sever her arm off. Apperception shouted within my mind then, and I stilled.

The cock of a pistol brought my attention to Demetri; having slightly calmed, I growled a warning as he aimed behind me and pulled the trigger. My body spun in surprise, turning just in time to watch a bullet seer into the brain of a snarling wolf. The beast collapsed upon impact.

Peripherally, I caught sight of Heidi raising a shotgun before her satin voice enchanted the air. "There is but one way to end a child of the moon." Silver bullets flew, claiming the demise of the remaining werewolves.

No longer able to bear it, I threw my defense to the wind and ran toward Edward, administering a quick inspection of his wound. Four red claw marks were drawn from shoulder to bicep. Locks of tussled hair fell forward as he bent his head, capturing my eyes. "It isn't serious," he whispered before turning his focus on Demetri.

My attention shifted, seeking Teddy out from the crowd. Piled in a corner were sundered limbs, detached heads.. somehow that boy had managed to gather them up before he was confronted by another of the guard.

"Santiago, let him be." Demetri ordered. The vampire hesitantly backed away with a low growl. Teddy's eyes reverted to Edward and I sensed he was speaking inaudibly to my husband.

"Who is that darling child?" Heidi asked.

"His name is Teddy." Alice's nephew smiled sweetly before reaching into his back pocket, pulling out a lighter. Heidi's mouth gaped in alarm as he pushed the lever down, tossing the lit object into an assembly of body parts.

"Insolent devil brat!"

"Peace, Heidi. Tell me.." Demetri's vision fell to my guarded visage. "You chose to remove Chelsea before harming anyone else. Was this a deliberate intent?"

I nodded.

"They must know of the law about to pass - but _how_ did they learn it?" Santiago said confoundedly.

"We're quite aware of that law," Edward confirmed, pressing me close to him with his good arm. "This girl arrived from the future, having lived as a mortal in Aro's nefarious playground."

"Ah, I've held my suspicions from the moment that idea was raised. We've merely obeyed out of loyalty, persuaded though we were."

Teddy's eyes suddenly widened, his head darting toward the doors while Heidi spoke. "As for me, I much prefer seducing my prey with illusions of desire before plucking their life. There's no regard in causing such open terror-"

"Then why did you host a party on this of all nights!" The young vampire sped out into the heavy downpour.

"Teddy!" I called, instantaneously torn between chasing after the boy and remaining near Edward.

"We'll clean up the mess here, but that shall be the extent of our civility toward your cause."

"Will you stand in our way?" Edward inquired, minding his curt tone.

Demetri shook his head.

My head flashed to the floor then as the lanky fellow who'd smacked into me earlier (though that moment had been erased) touched my hand, eyes sparkling with complete awe. "Angelo.." he began to laugh as an imbecile before falling backwards, unconsciousness taking effect.

* * *

It was a precaution insisted upon by Caius, that whenever the guard planned to seize a sizeable lot of humans, they would do so during a full moon. For if anything went awry, werewolves would surely be drawn to the blood and screaming.

The Volturi used them as scapegoats. This information had passed through Demetri's thoughts before we made exit.

It was still raining hard, like a dam had ruptured inside the cloud cover, dispersing all contents. My ponytail clung to my back as Edward and I raced through the streets, trailing Teddy's scent. Apparently this little gallivant was about the redhead - Sammy - who's image had randomly popped into his mind.

My vampire ears detected something like a mantra coming from ahead. "Please turn back time, please turn back time, please turn back time, please turn back time.." Teddy was hardly speaking above a whisper. We finally found the boy in Piazza della Scala, sitting under Pietro Magni's grand monument of Leonardo da Vinci and his four disciples, holding Sammy like a doll in his lap.

I had to look away immediately; her throat had been ripped open and the upper half of her body was soaked with blood. Hazel eyes stared in absence toward the heavens. One of the werewolves must have juggernauted through here earlier, killing that poor girl with a single swipe.

As I'd sensed during our battle, Teddy's power had absolved for some unexplainable reason. How he was able to resist the red flowing out from her now was beyond my imagining. I drew a step forward - Edward instantly caught my wrist, holding me in place.

"I don't know what's wrong with my power, but I am of no use to you now."

"Teddy-"

"You can't count on me anymore, Bella." Resolute eyes gazed upward. "And time is running out. Everything will fall to vanity unless you keep going... besides, I'm sick of being associated with Edward while he wears that ridiculous movie outfit."

My husband finally dispelled his own silence. "I'll send Alice for you."

"Don't."

Edward relinquished his grip on my wrist and stepped forth, until he was near enough to rest his hand over the boy's head. "The world is indebted to you, little brother. We shall see you again."

* * *

As fast as our vampire haste could take us, we sped south for Volterra. It wasn't long before Alice called. Edward put her on speaker phone.

"Could you please explain why my adorable nephew is going to spread ashes throughout Europe? Furthermore, what happened at the discotheque - I see slash scars on your left arm, Edward."

"Teddy met a girl on the way over here who became an unfortunate victim of a werewolf attack. I suppose he intends to continue the mission she'd begun. Werewolves were the unexpected, Alice."

'Werewolves?!' Carlisle exclaimed as the background erupted in a clamor of noise. "Sorry, Edward, I put you on speaker phone." 'Noo, they're having all the fun!' Emmett bellowed from somewhere in the room.

"That makes two of us."

"HI BELLA! I MISS YOUUU!!!" A faint smile ghosted my face. I wondered if she knew how invaluable her chipper voice was.

"Teddy asked that you not seek him out-"

"Nonsense, that doesn't compute with a family who cares! I'll be waiting for him in Poland, and he shall simply have to endure my need for hugs once he reaches the Adam Mickiewicz monument. Edward.." Her voice trailed off for a few seconds. "I can't see the future too well. I think Sam and the others are actually responsible this time. However many are still with Aro, my guess is as good as yours. So. Be. Careful."

"I'll call you on the other end of this." Edward let the phone click shut.

We kept to our private thoughts for a short while. Urgency aside, Italy was a beautiful place and I tried to concentrate on its natural assets. But one thing continued to bother me.

"I don't understand why Teddy suddenly lost his power. Do you think those wolves were to blame?"

"Honestly love, we do not even know who turned him - the connection could very well lie with Teddy's maker."

I chewed on that idea. What sort of vampire would have limited his thirst? An ancient from the shadows? The possibility that someone else could be pulling strings did not sit well.

I was caught off guard then as Edward abruptly stopped, furrowing his brow. My eyes searched his forlorn expression before he turned to face me. "You're still wearing that mask." He removed the device, brushing my bottom lip with his thumb. My shoulders shivered in response. "I wish.." he began, bringing his lips to rest over mine with the faintest of pressure.

"What do you wish?" I spoke against his mouth. His hand roved upward, caressing from my collarbone to my throat, ending at the back of my skull where Edward's nimble fingers crept underneath tightly wound hair, pulling my head back. His other hand, which had been resting idle over my hip, moved below the side of my rear, hoisting me up. I responded at once, encircling his torso with my legs, forcing our bodies closer. I sighed dreamily into his mouth as our kiss deepened; my left hand fell to Edward's cheek, the right pushed and tugged at his black Neo shirt.

Unwillingly, he returned my feet to the earth and I watched as he gave a soft exhale, combing fingers through his bronze hair. Edward's vision was directed beyond me then. I followed his gaze.

Volterra.

"Dawn approaches. Carlisle's coordinates will lead us underground.."

* * *

Thanks to your kind votes, I am in final nominations for Best Original Character, over at theindietwificawards (dot) com - the competition is impressive, I must say. Final voting to occur between Wednesday night (22nd) on into Sunday (26th) It would be wonderful to win. :) It all depends on your votes.

Thank you to my reviewers, readers, those who favorite and/or alert this story, those who vote for and/or nominate me. I would never have come this far without you.

Comments will save the life of Playing God and the Vampire of the Odd. I need defibrillation paddles..

* * *


	27. author's note

Ms. Obvious says I've been absent. So sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger. This past year, for me, could be likened to New Moon, only without the happy ending. Those of you who are writers or artists of any kind know that you have to be in the right mood to create.

But I'm here now, finally capable of writing that last chapter [with a bit of revamping (pun intended)]. I only hope you're still here to read my apology and anticipate the completion of PGatVotO. Thank you to all who've reviewed and messaged me in the past - you've kept this story in my thoughts..


End file.
